


Groundbreaking Revelations

by Jujus_island



Series: Groundbreaking Discoveries [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, First Dates, First Love, First Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sequel, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Sonadow - Freeform, inna racecar bed, soft, you dont have to read the first though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jujus_island/pseuds/Jujus_island
Summary: Sonic and Shadow are finally together after weeks of painful pinning. It's going to be easy now right? Nope, turns out they are both super awkward and now have to try their best to navigate this budding relationship.*Sequel to Groundbreaking Discoveries, but it isn't required reading*
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Groundbreaking Discoveries [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035582
Comments: 88
Kudos: 124





	1. Hand-Holding

It might be considered excessive by some just how ecstatic Sonic was to simply walk around a forest with his boyfriend of just two days, but he didn’t mind. He never thought he’d get the opportunity to call Shadow his boyfriend, the guy he had been crushing on, hard, for enough time that it started to ache just being near him. But here they were, meandering around a forest in the dead of winter, alone together. 

Shadow felt the same, not that he’d show it though. It took him forever and a day to finally summon the courage to confess his feelings to the cobalt hero, fully bracing himself for rejection, to fortunately have his feelings requited. He’d cherish this moment, even if they were simply touring a forest of dormant trees, he’d soak and revel in it. 

“Hey, Shads look!” Sonic calls out, pointing to a rather short tree sporting long limbs. He runs over to said tree, Shadow following close behind. The hero hops up, latching to a limb and pulling himself on top. “A climbing tree!”

Shadow follows his actions, pulling himself up on the same branch. “What exactly makes this a climbing tree?” He asks. 

“Because…” Sonic starts, hanging on to the limb above them, swinging back and forth like a monkey. “Look at how good it is to climb! I used to do this all day as a hoglet! Now I get to show you!” 

Shadow cocked his head slightly, not entirely sure what the hedgehog was talking about. Despite being relatively confused, he was thankful to hear Sonic talk about his childhood, it wasn’t something that he talked about often. He supposed this was a sign of how close they were growing. 

“Let’s have a race!” Sonic smiled.

“Hmph, you’ll regret it faker.” Shadow stretched as he answered coyly, provoking Sonic through half-lidded eyes. He had already leapt up, ready to scale the remainder of the tree. It was only a matter of minutes before they engaged in a furious race to see just who could reach the top faster. As competitive as they were, this race was filled with lighthearted laughs considering just how silly their competitions can get. 

“That’s not fair!” Sonic whined “You had a head start!” 

“Nope, admit defeat.” Shadow smiled back. 

“Yeah, yeah whatever.” Sonic inched closer to his rival turned lover who was sharing the same branch. He loved the feeling of his own soft fawn arms grazing against silky, toned, striped ones. “I know we’ve only been together for a really, really short time but, isn’t it crazy to think how our rivalry brought us to this? Like we wanted to kill each other at one point.” 

Shadow let out a huff as he leaned deeper into Sonic’s arm, showing his acknowledgment. 

“I feel like, over time, our competitions got more silly y’know?” Sonic continues, “Ya ever notice that?” 

Shadow scoffs briefly, holding no malice behind it. “Yeah, I noticed. I suppose I found it more entertaining that way.” 

Sonic chuckled briefly. “Yeah, and fun too.” He shifted to lean more into the hybrid. “Hey, now that we’re like, a thing, do we not do that?” 

Shadow’s face shifted from the relaxed frown that he normally wore to one more of slight concern. “If that’s what you’d like, but, I have to admit I’d miss it. Even if it was sort of childish.” 

“Oh thank chaos!” Sonic dramatically exclaimed with an abundance of relief. “I always liked our weird competitions, not to sound like a douche or anything but you’re like the only one who stood a chance in not only races but all sorts of things!” 

Shadow smiled with the sentiment. Sonic always meant a great deal to him, even before he developed romantic feelings for him. It brought him great joy to know these feelings were mutual. 

“Woah, the views great!” Sonic exclaimed, looking out to the still, pale forest waiting undisturbed below them. From where they were perched, you could observe almost the entirety of the thicket.

“Not as great as you.” Shadow quickly chimed in, earning a playful push from the other. 

“That was my line!” Sonic whined as Shadow attempted and failed to stifle a laugh. In this brief moment, Sonic took it upon himself to inch his hand closer to Shadow’s. He was confused when Shadow didn’t make any attempt with his hand, so he nudged a bit closer, resting his pinky on top of Shadow’s, but to no avail. He grew a bit agitated until Shadow broke the silence. 

“See that lake, faker?” 

“Uhh, yeah?” Sonic questioned

“Bet I could get there faster.” 

Birds fled the tops of trees in a panicked murmuration as the pair of hedgehogs weaved in and out of bare trees at the speed of sound. From an outsider’s perspective, they were reduced to a black and blue blur respectively but the couple could see each other all too well. Sonic’s previous irritation had faded with the dust that kicked up behind him. Nothing invigorated him more than a race with none other than Shadow the hedgehog, and he knew that Shadow felt the same. He could see it in the way his eyes maintained a laser focus on the path before him that was only broken to glance back at the blue hero. 

The pair scaled the length of the forest in what should’ve been hours in a mere matter of minutes. Meeting each other at the foot of the lake. 

“Now we’re even!” Sonic taunted, sticking out his tongue to add to the statement. 

“Hmph, I beg to differ.” 

They continue their banter, both knowing there is no discernible winner given their impeccable ability to contest each other. But, over the years, it’s grown to be a sort of love language between the two. As Sonic teased, he swung his arm, making sure to brush Shadow’s hands against his.

Their conversation took a more general turn, morphing into a discussion about everything and nothing at all. Sonic still made a conscious effort to grace the stripped hedgehog’s hand, increasing frequency, and overtness over time. Only, Shadow didn’t seem to notice or acknowledge it. Sonic only grew more impatient and slightly disheartened. 

“I never really liked vegetables, I always-” Shadow stopped himself, noting the small white specks that had started to slowly dance in the air around them. “Flurries.” 

“First flurries of the season.” Sonic sung. “My hands are getting awfully cold over here.” 

“Maybe I should get you some mittens?” Shadow offered naively. “Do you have material preferences? Wool perhaps?”

“Shadow.”

“What?”

“Why won’t you hold my hand?” Sonic sighed, finally releasing his inner exasperation. “Are you nervous or is it me? Please tell me!” 

“What? Sonic you haven’t done anything! I didn’t know that’s what you wanted me to do.” Shadow quickly responds, brows furrowed with concern.

“I’ve been like, drooping all the hints.”

“Hints? What are you talking about?” 

Sonic brings out his hand, counting on his fingers to emphasize his point. “I kept touching your hand, inching it closer and I even pulled out the old ‘my hands are cold’, I thought I made it pretty obvious.” 

Shadow shifted, suddenly moving sort of awkwardly as opposed to his usual composed demeanor. “Sonic, if I say this you can’t laugh at me.” 

“Can’t make any promises.” Sonic teased, but he fixed his approach noting the severity written all over Shadow’s face. “Hey, I’m just kidding. Ya know I wouldn’t.” 

Shadow took a deep breath. “I’ve never really been romantically involved with anyone. Spending my formative years on the Ark, I don’t really know anything about how to be a good partner.” 

Sonic chuckled. “How is that even possible, you’re like, crazy hot!” 

Shadow attempted to get his sassy attitude across with a roll of his eyes and crossed arms. But the flush on his cheeks told the different story of his true emotions. 

“Really though, don’t even worry about it! I don’t really have much experience either. And the experience I do have is uh, rocky to say the least.”

“It doesn’t bother you?” Shadow asked, adopting a bit of an accusatory tone. 

“Nah. My feelings for you are really strong! And that means we can do all the relationship stuff together for the first time!” 

Shadow finally reaches for Sonic’s hand. First linking their pinkies, and then fully accepting his hand in his. 

“You’re so cheesy.” Shadow’s comment was just a distraction from the ever-growing blush forming across his muzzle. 

“Yeah but ya love it, don’t lie Shad.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Shadow sighed through a small smile as the pair walked further into the forest, finally hand in hand while nonchalantly swinging their arms back and forth.


	2. Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow pays Sonic a visit.

The movie was set up, the popcorn and soda was out, all Sonic had to do now was wait for Shadow to arrive and press play. The fact that he hadn’t seen his boyfriend for three days due to a G.U.N assignment killed him, only amplified by this being their one week anniversary. The only upside was that it gave him extra time to pick out an extra terrible movie for them to rip apart together. Sonic was confident whatever he found couldn’t be topped. 

As he continued to adjust his living room, shoving the last of the fast-food wrappers under the couch in a last-ditch effort to make his, and Tails, but really his, living room appear tidy. Shadow gave the impression of someone very high-class, may even be considered posh by the way he carried himself and his extensive vernacular. 

Although Sonic knew better than to take Shadow at face value by now, he still feared the agent would be revolted by his humble living. Yes, he’d seen it before but now they were together so Sonic felt that he needed to adhere to the standards he believed the hybrid would carry. 

His quick sweep was interrupted by a swift knock at the door. Sonic jogged over to open the door, revealing Shadow with a red rose in hand. 

“I apologize if this is formal, I know we’re only staying in tonight but I recalled your appreciation for flowers so I thought you might enjoy this gift.” Shadow spoke, hesitantly handing him the single, red rose.

“Awe! You remembered! Stop making me blush and go get your ass on the couch.” 

Shadow let out a “tch” as he disobeyed Sonic’s request. He made his way to the small kitchen space, rummaged through various cabinets. 

Sonic walked over curiously to see what exactly the ebon was up to. He was surprised to see bars of chocolate, milk, pots and pans, and sticks of peppermint laid out over the counter. 

“What’s all this for?” 

“Making you a surprise.” Shadow simply states. “It won’t take long.” 

Sonic admired Shadow as he moved about the space diligently, measuring each substance by eye, suggesting that he’s done this before. He found something strangely elegant in watching him work, he had this innate ability to make even the most mundane of tasks incredibly and effortlessly encaptivating to watch. 

His trance was broken when Shadow offered him a scalding cup of homemade hot chocolate. The faint waft of peppermint called to him and stole him from his oogling. 

“I’m not much of a chef.” Shadow simply stated, waiting in anticipation for Sonic to taste the beverage. He hoped to impress him, even if only slightly with his limited culinary skills.

“This is incredible! Never have I ever had hot chocolate this good!” Sonic exclaimed. He was honest when he said it was incredible, but he may have embellished it a bit to play to the hybrid’s ego. 

Shadow adopted a sly smile, finding new pride in his hot chocolate making capabilities. “Heh, it’s homemade with my personal technique.”

“Never took you for a hot chocolate guy.” Sonic chuckled. “Something about you tells me you eat like, hor d’oevres as a midnight snack.”

Sonic’s joked earned him a snort from the other. “Rouge would beg to differ, she says I eat like a caveman.”

“Ok this is news to me, tell me more!” Sonic beamed.

“What do you want to know?” 

“Like what are some of your favorite foods?” 

“Well..” Shadow started after a sip of the cup he prepared for himself, he continued. “ I don’t need to eat but I enjoy raw coffee beans and cola as you know, as well as Doritos, pizza, gushers, popcorn..” Shadow stopped, noticing the astonishment painted on Sonic’s face. His expression eluded Shadow, but he sat back and enjoyed it for a moment, as he found it strangely endearing. 

“So you like the same trash as me!” Sonic shouted through a toothy grin, causing Shadow to instinctively step back. “And here I was all worked up for nothing.” 

Shadow responded with a quizzical expression, struggling to find the words to continue this particular conversation. 

“It’s good that you like popcorn, I actually made some for us. Extra butter.”

They made their way to the homely living room, approaching the couch littered with blankets. Shadow made a secret but conscious effort to kick off some of the blankets before taking his seat so that there was only one remaining. He sat next to Sonic, immediately sinking back and towards the center due to the age of the furniture. It was quite ironic that the gallant, illustrious ‘Hero of Mobious’ lived in such a humble place.

“Why did you make me popcorn if you didn’t think I’d like it?”

Shadow loved it. Where the Ark was cold and inhospitable this was warm and inviting. It had that authentic lived-in atmosphere that took him off edge. He looked to the tv screen to see what Sonic had put him up to tonight, only to find himself confused.  
Sonic shrugged, “Not sure, guess I figured it’d be rude to make it only for myself.” 

“This is what you’re into?” Shadow questioned, disregarding the hero’s last statement. 

Sonic giggled “No way! I thought it would be fun to tear it to shreds with you.”

Shadow snorted, meeting emerald eyes with ruby. “You know me too well, hedgehog.”

“Really? Seems like I learn something new about you every day, this is corny but I cant wait to learn more about you, y’know?” 

Shadow took a leap of faith, despite what his nerves were telling him, and leaned into Sonic, resting his body weight on his side. “You’ll just have to pay attention then, won’t you Sonic.” Shadow teased, pushing past the slight but present butterflies in his stomach.

Sonic reciprocated, shifting his body weight onto Shadow. “Oh don’t worry, that won’t be hard.” Sonic commented with a wink, directly causing Shodw’s cheeks to flush in a deep rosy red. 

Over the course of the movie, the pair gawked over the absurdity of the movie, snickering at silly observations and nitpicks the other would make, unknowingly trying to impress each other. Sonic would do whatever he could to make Shadow smile and hopefully laugh at his jabs while Shadow would go out of his way to make clever observations or snarky remarks to earn the cobalt hedgehog’s admiration, something he craved deeply.

While he made a conscious effort to comment on the movie, Shadow would find himself wistfully glancing at velvety azure fur. He dreamed of reaching out and petting it. He found an opportunity to brush against Sonic’s arm by reaching for the duvet resting against his side, pulling it over them. Sonic took this as an invitation to snuggle closer to Shadow, much to his delight. 

In an unexpected move, Sonic pulls up his legs to remove his signature red and white sneakers. Shadow patiently waits for an invitation to do the same, it’s seen as impolite in mobian culture to remove one’s shoes unprompted, regardless if wearing socks or not, and the hybrid didn’t want to give the object of his affection a reason to view him as boorish. 

“You can take yours off too if you want to.” Sonic offers. Shadow obliges, carefully removing the golden cuffs securing his skates to his ankles to slip them off. Despite the fact that they both still wore gloves, and their feet were fully covered due to their socks, the atmosphere felt oddly intimate. 

Sonic, again, takes it a step forward thanks to his impulsive and foolhardy nature by slowly removing their gloves. It was a slight taboo in their culture; ungloving was only to be done in the presence of close friends, family, or a romantic partner. Shadow was surprised, he didn’t expect the hero to take this course of action, but it wasn’t an unwelcome one as he unclasped his left inhibitor.  
Sonic felt a slight sense of panic seeing the agent remove his inhibitor ring, recalling that faithful day he fell to earth only to be relieved once he secured it back on his wrist after removing his glove. Now they were both bare-handed, unsure how to proceed. 

Seeing Sonic make such gutsy moves incited Shadow to inch his bare hand closer to Sonic’s delicate, fawn chest. 

“Can I?” Shadow asked faintly.

Sonic nodded, accepting and studying the lean, black hand that found it’s way on his chest. He took note of the unusual black claws and red stipe that extended to his ring finger. He enjoyed the tender, almost tentative touch given by the black digits. He took note of how his body warmth was more prevalent through tan beans that resided on his fingertips and at the top of his palm.

His attention then turned to Shadow’s ever-elusive feathered chest fur, sitting ever so patiently waiting to be disturbed. Sonic felt the overwhelming urge to run his fingers through it, to see if it was truly as soft as it looked. He moved his hand over, delicately gracing the white tuft that sat at the base of Shadow’s pecs. Upon contact, Shadow tensed, unaccustomed to this foreign touch. Sonic snatched his hand back due to the strained reaction. 

“You can touch it if you’d like. I’m just.. I’m not used to being touched really, especially there.  
The furs are more sensitive.” Shadow whispered, hating the feeling of the warm hand leaving his chest. 

Sonic took his invitation without any hesitation. He first simply placed his palm over it, evaluating the warm fluff that now encompassed his bare palms, especially noticing just how warm and soft it was against the blush pink bean on his own palm. His fawn fingers rubbed over the texture, mindful not to scratch the owner with his dull but rounded nails. 

The position they were in was awkward, to say the least, but they didn’t dare move. They were too warm and too comfy and it was all too new to do anything else. It was only interrupted when Sonic abruptly broke the silence with an overtly ostentatious yawn. 

“Sorry, sorry.” Sonic apologized in a whisper. But Shadow took hold of his shoulders and laid down on the couch, taking Sonic with him. 

“You can rest your head on it.” Shadow stated, completely out of the blue.

“Wait really?” Sonic asks in disbelief, he was already shocked that he was allowed to touch it, never would he have thought that Shadow would suggest something like this. 

“Yes.” Shadow simply answered, purposely moving his arm so that there was nothing obstructing the ivory white tuft of fur. Sonic gleefully rested his cheek against Shadows chest, the rhythmic beat of his heart, and the slow rise and fall of his chest quickly worked to lull him to sleep. Before he was fully incoherent Sonic managed to slip out a weak: “Thank you... Shads, good night.”

Shadow smiled down to him gingerly, appreciating the warmth and serenity he brought him with his soft snores and close contact. It pained him to pull away, knowing he had a cold, uninviting bed waiting for him at home but, their relationship was still classified and Sonic’s precocious younger brother was sure to get the idea in the morning. Besides, it wasn’t as if he formally asked permission to stay the night. 

Shadow cringed at the cold air as he hesitantly left the couch, tucking his lover under the comforter as he lay asleep. He placed a gentle peck on his forehead, his final act before disappearing into the inky night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What movie do you think they were watching? lmk in the comments lol.  
> Some of ya'll bout to be real mad at me cuz most people hc Shadow as having immaculate taste buds but in canon, he's always eating trash (evidence: https://the-caped-shadow.tumblr.com/post/635837699832561664/because-of-the-unanswered-question-regarding ) so I incorporated that one, hope no one mines lol. I think id be funny if they sat around eating trash together. Sorry, this chapter short, the next one's long.


	3. Telling Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic and Shadow "tell" thier friends.

The day of reckoning had come, there was no point in hiding it from Rouge any longer. She had persistence like no other and the skills and more to find out his dirty little secret. Besides, she already knew of his feelings, she had to for him to admit them, he needed her to push to go out and confess. 

So he sat straight on the couch, sweating bullets, waiting for her shift to be over. It was just his luck that she was called in late on this particular day. He knew she would be excited. She probably already figured something was up but, he just wanted to get it over with, knowing how… intense her reaction might be. Finally, his anticipation was over, she abruptly pushed open the door to find a beyond stressed hedgehog sitting stiff and still on the couch.

“What’s with the face, love?” Rouge already had a notion of what he was going to tell her, given how visibly tense he was. Her demeanor was sly and calculated, it was quite entertaining to see the Ultimate lifeform squirm under her gaze. 

“Ugh, I’m sure you already know.” 

“Yeah but I wanna hear you say it.” Rouge sung, slowly drifting over to Shadow. 

“You can’t be crazy.” 

“Hm? And what exactly does ‘crazy’ entail.” Rouge hums.

Shadow knew there was no point, her reaction would be what it was, he would describe it as unhinged, she would describe it as proud, whatever it was, there was no sense in trying to quell it. Shadow took in a deep breath, calming his nerves. 

“Me and Sonic are together.” He deadpanned through closed eyes. Instantaneously, Rouge lept over and unwillingly crushed him in a bear hug. 

“Awe! Babies first boyfriend! This is the cutest!” Rouge cooed into the hug, causing Shadow to sarcastically dry heave. She pulled away to get a better view of his face, she needed to make sure he was being truthful. “How long have you been together?” 

He relented, still bearing a scowl. “A little over a week.” 

“Shadow!” She scolded, giving him a slap on the arm. “How could you wait so long to tell your bestie!”

The hybrid cringed at her choice of words, but he knew better by now than to deny it. They were best friends, plain and simple. He knew he should say it more, but he was lucky to have her. “It’s not that big of a deal, Rouge.” 

“Have you gone insane?” Rouge laughed. “Shadow the hedgehog, the world’s grumpy ass, anti-social Ultimate lifeform is dating Sonic the hedgehog the world-famous hero and literal ball of sunshine. It’s a big fucking deal sweetheart.” 

Shadow rolled his eyes. “You sound like the press.” He grimaced.

Rouge giggled, “You better come get drinks with me, you owe me for not telling me for an entire week.” 

She continued “Oh, and I’m telling Omega.” 

Sonic’s back started to feel cold, it’s been a minute since the last time it touched the back of the couch. He was in the midst of a highly competitive match in smash bros, fighting against Tails, Knuckles, and Amy. The group’s favorite future dwellers, Silver and Blaze were observing from the side, not having much prior knowledge of the concept of videogames. It was a ritual of sorts for them to all get-together, Silver and even Blaze would join when they were in this dimension or timeline it, was just an unspoken precedent that everyone was invited.

Team Dark were always invited as well, it was only explicitly stated once or twice but the open invite was obviously extended to them. All their gatherings had a metaphorical place reserved for them, birthday parties, regular parties, movie nights, sleepovers, a seat was always waiting for them but it was always empty except for the occasional Rouge sighting, the titular leader and representative for the team. 

Sonic had hoped being romantically involved with Shadow would encourage him and maybe even his entire team to join, but to no avail. He wouldn’t let this tinge of disappointment dampen his mood however, he figured it would be a big step for the rather shy hedgie, and it’s not like they were public yet or anything. Besides, who has time for disappointment in the company of friends? 

“Darn it!” Tails exclaimed as he lost his final stock. 

“Now it’s just me, Ames and Knux. But inna a minute-” Sonic made a daring down B given his position, but he managed to knock out Knuckles in the process, leaving him with no stocks. “It’ll just be me!”

Knuckles groaned as he got up to pour himself more grape soda, not willing to comment on his defeat. Silver cheered from the sidelines, not entirely sure what was happening and Blaze chose to silently observe, secretly betting on the pink hedgehog. Sonic attempted to land a grab, only for Amy to sidestep. 

“That’s cute.” She teased, provoking Sonic’s innate competitive nature.

“Only Shadow calls me cute.” Sonic retorts absentmindedly, immediately turning beat red the moment he realized his mistake. He didn’t realize just how much his mind revolved around the hybrid nowadays. Amy instantaneously paused the game upon hearing the remark escape Sonic’s lips. The council of heads turned to him, seemingly peering through him. 

“You what?” Tails simply asked. 

“Oh, uh I just-” Sonic started to stammer, struggling to find a believable excuse. 

“You’re together, right?” Knuckles hollered from the kitchen. He was always one to be blunt regardless if it was appropriate or not, causing Blaze to audibly gasp at the forward nature of his actions.

Sonic relented, hiding his head in his hands, admitting defeat. He let out a muffled “Yes..” through his gloves. 

The reactions varied greatly, Amy couldn’t help but feel a bit sour, the scar of her earlier epiphany still feeling fresh and tender. But her scorn wasn’t without genuine happiness for them. She had candid and legitimate love for both hedgehogs, and she genuinely wanted to see them prosper as long as they brought each other happiness. “How long?” She questioned, making a conscious effort to show her support. 

“A week and four days.” He spoke through gloves once again. 

“Awe you even know it down to the days!” Silver mused from the sidelines, he was known for his sense of optimism, making him a bit of a hopeless romantic. 

“He’s like a lovesick puppy!” Tails giggled, teasing his older brother. He figured his brother owed him for subjecting him to the torture of forcing him to realize his feelings. And he knew better than anyone else Sonic’s strong feelings of adoration towards the black hedgehog. Knuckles burst out laughing looking at Sonic’s flustered and uncomfortable expression. 

“We should get drinks to celebrate!” Knuckles offered from the kitchen, still sifting through various cabinets. 

Blaze piped up from her seat on an ottoman. “I never had the impression you were much of a drinker Knuckles.”

“Nah he just wants to look at Rouge’s-” Sonic’s interjection was swiftly cut off by Amy’s hand on his lips. 

“Sounds good Kunx!” Amy agreed. “To Sonic and his emo boyfriend!” She joked. 

“Wait what about me!” Spoke Tails, the unspoken baby of the friend group, despite being wise beyond his years. 

“We can go out for a bit, get buzzed, get a snack, and come back?” Offered Knuckles. 

“Poor Tails..” muttered Silver. 

“Nah don't worry about me, I have something to finish up in the workshop. Just don't leave me hanging too long!” Tails smiled. In all honesty, he wouldn’t mind being alone. The group wouldn’t leave him behind if they had doubts, but If you know Tails, even for a short period of time, you knew there was nothing he liked more then to be locked away in his lab working away at whatever ongoing project he currently had sprawled out on a worktable. 

“So! We’re all ready to go?” Sonic smiled, waving the group out of the house. The group shuffled out of the front door, Blaze being the only outlier. Amy turned, noticing Blaze’s sudden hesitation. 

“You’re not coming?” Amy smiled politely.

Blaze shifted, but smiled slightly under the sudden gaze.”The pub has never really been my scene.” 

Amy couldn’t help but look disappointed. “It won’t be the same without you.” Blaze looked down, but then up and smiled, nodding in agreement to attend. They jog after the others who were well on their way., laughing at just how far they managed to get in such a short amount of time.  
“Cmon Shadow! Buy me a drink! Your little blue boy isn’t here!” Rouge insisted, smiling wide. As Shadow rolled his ruby eyes. She already finished a manhattan but she was an experienced drinker, it didn’t have much of an effect on her. Shadow got dragged into many drunken nights with Rouge willingly and unwillingly so he wasn’t exactly a stranger. Omega watches idly by, they weren’t likely to get too drunk but if they did, it was best that he was there. 

An abrupt and bellowing belly laugh rang out, interrupting Shadow and Rouge’s pleasant little conversation. Knuckles couldn’t stop himself upon hearing ‘your little blue boy’ much to Sonic’s, and now Shadow’s chagrin. 

His embarrassment faded as he gave his retort, “That was a loud laugh Knux, how does kick the rock go again? ‘Yeah, Rouge, she's sexy and smooth’.” Sonic sung, shifting his chagrin to Knuckles as he walked over, taking a seat next to Shadow. 

They all made their way over. Sonic leaned into Shadow slightly with his ears tilted back. He whispered apologetically “I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to tell them, they sort of found out!” He expected to hear harsh words from the hybrid, ripping into him like venom. But it wouldn’t compare to the self-mutilation that would take place in his mind later thinking of the disappointment the black hedgehog must feel. 

“It’s fine.” Shadow said, bearing no discernible expression. 

“Wait? Are you mad or not?” Sonic simply asked.

“No.”

“Why?” 

“That would make me a hypocrite.” 

Sonic sat frozen and confused for a second before being forced into easily the tightest hug he’d ever experienced up to this point in his life. If he weren’t busy being squished to death, he would have better examined who was trying so desperately to suffocate him. 

A low but rigid voice spoke to velvety blue ears. “Hurt him and I’ll break you.” Ah yes, Rouge. 

Upon feeling Sonic tense up after she delivered her biting words, she relented slightly, whispering into his ear once more, speaking more tenderly. “He’s been through enough already, be good to him.” 

“Rouge, let him go.” Shadow sighed, noticing how the ever amicable Sonic wasn’t returning the hug. Also, he knew she was prone to have sticky fingers, so it was best not to let her hug his lover for prolonged periods of time.

She finally released Sonic from her firm hold, much to his relief. “Just had to give Shadow’s boy toy a hug that’s all.” She turned with a wink, her silent form of communication. “Congrats you two.” She was soon returning to her station at the bar, drink in hand. 

Shadow’s attention soon returned to Sonic, noticing Sonic’s shift in demeanor. 

“I’m sorry too.” Those were not words Sonic was used to coming out of tan lips, instantly making them astonishing. 

Shadow continued. “It's hard for me to keep a secret from them. I know you understand.”

“Heh, no worries.” 

The whole group divulged into conversation. When the couple was asked details on their relationship, Sonic would take the helm due to Shadow’s bashfulness and offer some details. They weren’t the focus for long though, yes they were the reason they were gathered but everyone was just as usual. Shadow made sure to make a conscious effort to join the conversation, even if he found it hard. 

A fresh basket of french fries was set between the two hogs. Naturally, they began to absent-mindedly snack on the food as the group continued their conversation. There was the main conversation, but there were fringe conversations consisting of Blaze, Amy and Silver to the left, Sonic and Shadow in the center and Knuckles and Rouge on the left. 

Sonic and Shadow were nursing the basket of fries until they both moved to grab the last one. Seeing their predicament they quickly engaged in a not completely serious argument over who gets the coveted last fry. 

“Sonic I deserve it! I haven’t been depressing all day!” Shadow wailed 

Rouge snicked, cutting in from the side. “Wow the bars pretty low huh”

“If the bar was any higher I wouldn’t be able to reach it.”

Sonic was absolutely stunned. “Was that... a short joke?” He figured it’d be a cold day in hell before Shadow acknowledged his vertical challenges, especially in the form of a joke. His jaw hung open in awe. Shadow took Sonic’s spell of confusion and amazement as his opportunity to snag the last fry. 

“Wha!” Sonic gasps dramatically, realizing Shadow’s ploy to grab the last fry. 

Shadow smirked, his mischievous grin dripping with schadenfreude. Sonic knew how to put an end to his silent gloating. In a swift motion, he cupped the striped hedgehogs tan, puffed cheeks as he was chewing, catching him off guard as he pulled him into a quick peck on the lips, knowing it would send the other in a doozy. 

Coos of oohs and ahs could be heard from the sidelines, not only from the others in their party but other patrons of the bar as well. Sometimes Sonic forgot he was a celebrity. He was reminded when smartphone cameras started shuttering and he had to pretend as though he was just wiping crumbs off the hybrid’s muzzle. 

He could picture it already, ‘SONIC The Hero of Mobius GAY! DATING ULTIMATE LIFE FORM’ plastered over all the tabloids. It was a headache and a half, but he was willing to go through that a million times over for Shadow, one day, for now, he wanted some semblance of privacy. It was time to go. Tails was still waiting after all. 

Everyone got up out of their seat, including team dark. 

“You guys aren't staying,” Blaze asked the group. 

Rouge spoke for the group, as she always seemed to do. “No point, it’s too late to meet people and too early to get crazy.” 

“We’re going back to mines to play games! You guys should come.” Sonic spoke to Team Dark as a whole but he looked to Shadow, internally pleading for him to accept his offer. 

Shadow shifted, as much as he loved Sonic, even though he’s not ready to admit it yet, and as much as he missed him whenever he left, dating him wasn’t instantly going to transform him into a social butterfly. 

He hated to let Sonic down, the initial blow felt like a punch in the gut and it would continue to ache in a dull low pain for a while, but he wasn’t ready. “Maybe another day.” And he was honest, Sonic knew he was honest and he appreciated it. Over the years he was slowly but surely warming up to Sonic’s friends but it was still a lot for him. Socialising wasn’t his strong suit but he’d do it for Sonic, one day.

Sonic wouldn’t want Shadow to do what he wasn’t comfortable with, he knew Rome wasn’t built in a day. And he appreciated the rather kind decline, he was making progress at his own pace. He wouldn’t ask him to change for anyone anyway, all he wanted was to see the hybrid happy. He was trying and that was enough for him. 

Shadow gave him a hug, sending him off, already anticipating their next meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long one! I'm not in love with this chapter but dw the next one is better. My vacation got changed to the 10th to the 13th so sorry if updates are fucked around that time.


	4. 'First Date'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic and Shadow go on a first date.

“Shadow I have a surprise for you!” Rouge sang as Shadow finally got out of his extra lengthy bath after work. He looked over, agitated as he was still dripping wet and had his quills disheveled.

“Chaos Rouge, I barely had my gloves on.” 

“You better go put on a suit too.” 

“Why?” 

“Because.” Rouge started in on her mischievous inflection. “You have a date!”

Shadow only stared at her, letting his cocked eyebrows speak for itself. “Elaborate.” He simply stated. 

“I set up a reservation for you and Sonic, consider it a gift.” Rouge smiled, “Amy helped me pick out the restaurant, we wanted your first date to be perfect.” 

Shadow only continued to stare, completely dumbfounded at the prospect that his plans for the night had been chosen for him. She shooed him off, telling him to get his quill brush and products. 

Rouge stood with Shadow in front of the mirror, she fixed his blazer. He wore a matching grey plaid blazer and dress pants paired with a white dress shirt underneath “I wouldn’t call this a first date.” Shadow spoke as Rouge pulled and prodded, adjusting everything from his spines down to his dress shoes. Shadow had an exceptional taste in fashion, but Rouge insisted on her input, mostly to make sure he doesn't try to leave the house in his rocket skates. 

“Why not?” Rouge questions as she rubs in more gell on his head. 

“We already went on dates.”

“Honey, a night in and a walk around the park is hardly a date.” Rouge hummed. Shadow frowned feeling a bit disheartened, up to this point he did consider their moments alone a date. He cherished them so why weren’t they? 

She had Shadow do a final once over, turning around in the mirror to make sure he looked no less than perfect. Then she sent him off, not without a hug of course. He left the door grumbling about Rouge crumpling his shirt, holding a red rose in hand. Something about the idea of a ‘first date’ at an upscale restaurant unnerved him. He was sure these feelings would wash away once he saw Sonic smiling back at him. 

Sonic rushed into ‘lau chio chio’ which was easily the most lavish restaurant within his and Shadow’s pay grade. He was being tailgated by paparazzi, who always seemed to crowd this side of town before he got inside. It was as suffocating inside the restaurant as it was outside. While the bright yellow decorations were charming, it was about as loud as the voices in the building were. He made his way to the front counter, this restaurant was catered to humans so he had to stand on his tippy toes to make proper eye contact with the hostess. “Um, hi. I have a reservation under The hedgehog.” 

He was lead through the hallways of the restaurant, up a flight of stairs, making a conscious effort not to bump into anyone. He stopped when his eyes caught the all too familiar streaks of crimson red against ebony black, staring out of a navy blue window. He always found himself enamored whenever he saw Shadow, but he looked particularly striking when he was set against the warm, yellow lighting of the restaurant that pronounced his already eye-catching color scheme and meticulously combed spines. His blushing smile faltered after noticing just how well Shadow cleaned up as compared to him. His plaid suit fit his strong frame oh so well, the only explanation would be that it was tailored to him with painstaking precision. He looked so natural, so pensive the way he sat, effortlessly beautiful like a sculpture made to be admired.

Suddenly, Sonic felt undressed.

Shadow was deep in his thoughts but positioned himself to look as if he was looking out the window. He hoped he would be able to impress Sonic, as silly as it sounded. He fell deeper in love with him every time he looked into his eyes, he was so caring and so good to him. Even if they had only been together for about two weeks, Shadow already felt that he was lucky to have the Blue hedgehog. 

Shadow ruminated over how Sonic didn’t deserve someone who was so hesitant in relationships. He wanted to kiss him but he felt like he didn’t know-how. And Shadow feared he’d only push him away. He was also starting to feel insecure about his rather stoic, detached nature. It’s true that opposites attract, but would his demeanor only serve to repel the other? 

His thoughts revolved in his head, completely clouding his usually observant vision until he caught that all too familiar azure blue out of the corner of his eye. He moved to make eye contact with his date, dumbfounded with just how well he complimented the atmosphere, or was it the atmosphere that complimented him? In any case, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from how cute and inexplicably hot his boyfriend looked in his button-down with cuffed sleeves and the first two buttons undone along with black dress pants. He had that unique ‘trying but not trying that hard’ charm that fit him oh so well. It was as if a model had stepped out of a magazine and decided to walk towards him in his natural, effortless saunter. 

Suddenly, Shadow felt overdressed. 

Sonic took the seat parallel from Shadow, maintaining unwavering eye contact, bathing in his natural beauty as was the other. He picked up on the subtle hints of the enticing cologne he was wearing. 

“Something tells me I am underdressed.” Sonic gave a crooked smile, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Shadow smiled back, reaching for Sonic’s hand over the table, making a conscious effort to avoid the thin burning candle. 

Shadow looked to him warmly. “You are.” He rubbed Sonic’s thumb lightly with his right hand and pulled a rose out of his quills with the left. “Although it doesn't make you any less handsome.” 

Sonic felt his cheeks growing warm, he chuckled lightly “Since when were you such a charmer?” 

Shadow continued to smile slightly “I’m not.”

“Uh, I beg to differ.” Sonic shifted his stance so that his cheek rested on his arm after accepting the rose. “I don’t like ive ever meet anyone who-”

Sonic was cut off by the appearance of a brunette human waitress. She started on her usual spiel “Here are your menus now..” but stopped to evaluate the two hedgehogs looking back at her, one with a pleasant smile and one with a scowl, awestruck. “Are you Sonic the Hedgehog?” 

Sonic smiled up to her, working his acclaimed charisma. “Yup! And your name?” 

She continued slowly, noticing the rose on the table and the intermingled fingers. “Is that… Project Shadow.. the Ultimate lifeform.” 

Shadow cringed at his old title of ‘project’ but managed to refrain from gritting his teeth too hard. “Yes.” 

She shifted, trying to paint a smile on her nervous face. “Oh, um, thank you for your service. Here are your menus.” She haphazardly placed the two menus on the table along with a basket of rolls. “I’ll be back with you shortly.” With that, she scurried off. 

Sonic didn’t seem phased by the event, but Shadow seemed a bit rattled. He chalked it up to his weird alien brain and followed Sonic’s unaffected lead. They both read the menus top to bottom, struggling to decipher what any of the foods are. 

“Hey, Shadow.” Sonic whispered, peeking from behind his menu. 

“What?” Shadow replied, also in a whisper. 

“Do you know what ceviche is?”

“I’ll tell you if you tell me what tuna tartare is.” 

They took a moment of reprieve to laugh at how the words on the menus were nothing more than gibberish to them. It was quite ironic how ignorant they were on high-scale cuisine given their celebrity. But they took solace in the fact that this situation was quite odd for the both of them. 

They were once again interrupted however when a patron of the restaurant had walked up to their table. A middle-aged feline woman with a haircut that could be best described as a human trying to impersonate a hedgehog approached the table with her son in tow. “Excuse me you don’t happen to be Sonic the hedgehog are you? You can give my son an autograph right?”

She offered a piece of paper for Sonic to autograph as the son finally turned his attention from his phone to the pair of hedgehogs. 

He looked over to an irked Shadow, then looked up to his mom. “Mommy, why is Sonic with Shadow, he’s evil.” 

This comment instantly broke each hedgehog’s train of thought. Shadow went from irked to baffled at the sheer audacity of the child, not expecting his morality to be questioned today by a mere child. Sonic felt livid, ever since the ark incident, he felt protective over Shadow’s morals. Yeah, on the surface Shadow might look evil but if you got to know him for about two minutes you’d know that he’s not. And who's this kid to just assume things? Shadow has done way too much for this-

Sonic was ripped from his quickly spirling thoughts as he saw a quick flash out of the corner of his eye. The waitress from earlier had taken a photo of the couple as they sat, still waiting for their orders to be taken. It was in this moment Shadow noticed just how many heads were turned looking at them. All of a sudden he was all too aware of the mummers floating through the air regarding their orientations, what they were up to, and why they were together given their history. He forgets they're heros from time to time, taking into consideration they choose to spend time with those who treat them no different than anybody else. 

His head started to buzz lightly as the mummers and the questions got louder, all the commotion was starting to become so excruciating to the extent that he hadn’t even noticed a tall glass of sparkling water had been placed in front of him. 

He came back to the restaurant when he felt Sonic attempting to play footsies to brighten the mood, while still briefly engaging with the intrusive questions thrown his way. It was then that he hatched a plan, looking at the sparkling water waiting in front of him. Underneath the table, he pulled out his phone and furiously types away. Once he was done with his ordeal, he kicked Sonic’s foot twice to grab his attention. 

“Ouch! Shadow!” Sonic whispered, finally tearing his eyes away from the other group of starstruck and intrusive on-lookers being escorted away from the table. Shadow mouthed the words ‘check your phone’. Sonic did as he was told, he cracked a smile at the message. 

The ‘blue wind’ or so he was called, was renowned for his agility so it was astonishing, to the customers not to Shadow mind you, when he spilled his champagne flute of seltzer all over Shadow’s immaculate blazer. This would make an interesting story.   
“Oopsie daisy.” Sonic winked as he reached for Shadow’s hand. “Guess we gotta go take care of that.” 

Quick as lightning the two ran out of the restaurant, hand in hand whilst laughing at their antics, escaping into the night. Shadow had offered his blazer as a sacrifice in order to get them out of that stuffy environment and Sonic was eternally grateful.

As they were running, Shadow looked over to his partner with a slight tinge of sadness in his eyes. “That was.. Infuriating” 

Sonic smiled over to him, sharing the tinge of sadness seeing how his date was affected. “Yeah, but your excuse was a lifesaver! Don’t let them get to you, all that matters is that we’re together right?”

Shadow smiled slightly at that last comment. “I suppose you’re right.”

“Suppose? I know I’m right.”

Shadow rolled his eyes “I would have been nice to actually get some food after all.” 

“Hold that thought.” Sonic turned, taking Shadow with him in whatever new direction they were headed. It was a matter of minutes before they stopped in front of a food truck advertising their world-famous chili dogs parked at the side of the street. 

“Typical.” Shadow huffed.

“What? Chili Dogs are amazing!” Sonic smiled as he disconnected their hands to scamper over to the truck. Shadow trailed after, feeling slightly amused under his sober expression. 

Sonic smiled at the middle-aged pig whose head popped out of the serving window. “Hey, Jimmy!” Sonic waves. 

“If it’s not my favorite hedgehog! Sonic how are ya!” The rather vociferous pig squealed. “Who’s your friend?”

“Oh, uh..” He looked over to Shadow, awaiting his approval. He was authorized to proceed with a quick nod from the hybrid. Sonic smiled, he had to admit, he hated hiding his relationship. Shadow was a catch! I mean look at him, he’s great! Who would want to hide him away!

“He’s my boyfriend!” Sonic smiled enthusiastically, re-latching his hand with Shadow. 

His proclamation struck a chord with Shadow given this was the first time he was addressed as his boyfriend. Something inside him felt as giddy as a schoolgirl but his face remained indomitable to the burst of emotions. 

“Well, congratulations old sport!” He bellowed, “Today's it’s on the house for the lovebirds, what can I get ya?” 

“Duh, the regular!” Sonic smiled “What about you Shad?” 

“Extra cheese and peppers, please.”

They walked down the city street hand in hand. Occasionally, they would get looks of awe or confusion but both of them never cared much of what others thought about them, besides, they were too enthralled with each other to care.

Much to Sonic’s discontent, Shadow removed his hand from his, letting the cold air move through his gloves. He unbuttoned his sharp but suilled blazer, throwing it over his other shoulder and returning his hand to its rightful place. Sonic was astonished by how, once again, Shadow managed to look remarkably handsome.

While they were chatting, Shadow noticed just how messy Sonic’s muzzle was, it was messy but it looked so kissable. He recalled his earlier conversation with himself, regarding how irritated Sonic must feel with his hesitance. 

Shadow was a lot of things but a coward was not one, he closed his eyes, puckered his lips, and leaned forward. He stood still for about 3 seconds waiting for his lips to be met. He cracked one eye open to see Sonic looking at him, puzzled. 

“Why didn’t you kiss me?” Shadow spat, feeling offended.

“What? Ohmygosh I’m sorry, I didn’t realize!” Sonic spit up in a flustered mess.

Shadow set himself in the same position as before, just like the ones he's seen on TV. Sonic giggled at how silly he looked, but he couldn’t fathom how cute he looked all flustered and unsure. Sonic knelt in as well, meeting his lips, much to Shadows relief. 

Sonic felt his heart skip a beat when he could feel Shadow smile into the kiss. He really was something different. But it only served to make Sonic love him even more. He loved the duality of his character. He loved his piercing gaze and his unflappable tact. He loved his intimidating scowl and his gravelly voice. He loved how he seemed to be exceedingly proficient at everything he did and knew it. He loved how he demanded respect and wouldn’t settle for less. 

But he also loved his vulnerable side. The extraterrestrial that had stars in his eyes from coca-cola and just had his first kiss. He loved his rosy-cheeked muzzle and how he was frustrated over pecks on the cheek and sweet nothings. He loved it when he was able to laugh or cry freely, letting him mend his broken heart and teach him how to enjoy himself again. He loved the hedgehog who barely knew how to kiss. He was everything and more. 

Shadow was starting to regain his composure, but it all came tumbling down when Sonic attempted to push a tongue in his mouth. His eyes shot open in shock, causing Sonic to step back. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to be rushed!” Sonic apologizes.

“No, I was just.. surprised. I must remind you, I'm rather inexperienced.” Shadow admitted. 

“Hey, no worries!” Sonic smiled. 

“I.. am willing to try, I like experiencing new sensations with you. Just maybe not in public like this.” Shadow spoke carefully, putting care into every word. He hated being so vulnerable but he’d do it for Sonic, and if he expected to get closer, it was a necessity. “I do enjoy kissing you though.” He said with averted eyes. 

Sonic smiled with his signature grin that he gave to everyone but he felt the warmth in his chest that he only felt when he was around Shadow. It brought him so much joy to hear Shadow speak so candidly. 

“Yeah, I’m not really a PDA guy either, but I appreciate your kisses anywhere I go.” Sonic smiled.

Shadow scoffed under his breath, “You’re so cheesy”. 

“If you want me to stop being so cheesy you have to give me a kiss!” Sonic smirked.

Shadow rolled his eyes but he found himself smiling anyway. He pulled Sonic into a small peck on the lips. He didn’t really want him to stop his cheesy antics, he found it endearing like just about everything else about him nowadays, but he couldn’t say no to a proposition like this. 

They pulled away with unwavering eye contact. 

“I’m sorry our first date, as Rouge calls it,” Shadow started “got so fucked up in the end.” 

“Wait this was the first date?” Sonic asks with a slight hint of panic escaping his throat. 

Shadow looked at his boyfriend slightly concerned, “Well, that was what Rouge told me. But I always felt like that was kind of stupid. To me, spending time alone with your significant other was enough to constitute something as a date. I suppose I am quite unconventional.”

His words worked to quickly extinguish Sonic’s sense of dread building at their first date flying so far off the rails. “You’re right Shads!”

“Heh, I’m always right.” Shadow squeezed his partner's hand just a little tighter.

“Yeah, yeah. I honestly love it when were alone together. You know, I just realized that anything I do is 100 times better when I’m with you.” Sonic smiled, looking back into Shadow's ruby reds. 

With a soft, tender smile Shadow spoke, “I thought you said you weren’t going to be cheesy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo my vacation got postponed so now it's going on from Thursday to Monday (posting this on Tuesday) so sorry if I don't post an update. I really like this chapter! It's so fluffy lol. I have the hc (I didn't make it) that they like unconventional dates. Next chapter is not as fluff just a forewarning


	5. Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow comes home a little off.
> 
> cw/tw   
> SHadow goes through some pretty negative thought patterns, teetering on suicidal ideation and he's got plenty of survivor's guilt and guilt so please, please don't read if this could be harmful too you. Also PTSD is mentioned, please don't take this fic as an accurate representation of PTSD.

Shadow let his entire body weight fall onto the couch, letting it sink and encompass him. Normally, he took solace in his guilty pleasure of enjoying the old smell of the lived-in couch when one would relax into it in the same fashion he had, but everything served to only cause him pain. 

She was everywhere today, she was in the mindless chatter at the office, she was in the kickback of the firearms he worked with, she was in the harsh reprimanding he received for his unnecessary recklessness, she was in the bitter wind that nipped at his nose when he rang Sonic’s doorbell and she was in the welcoming warmth that banished the cold from outside. Her ethereal presence persisted in the front of his mind, drowning out the world around him. 

So it was immediately after he was released from the shackles that bound him, or was others called it work, that he was off to find his one and only. The one whose face promised his heart the catharsis it begged and ached for. 

He was granted the release he internally begged for when he was made the focal point of that million-dollar smile he found ever so lovely. But it was all only momentary. After a peck on the cheek, his thoughts drifted away like a butterfly dancing in the wind as his lover’s mouth started moving a million miles a minute. 

Shadow always considered himself more of a listener than a talker, and not for no reason. He may seem apathetic, and he often is, but he always lends a willing ear if one needs it. But he couldn’t find himself doing much of either. 

His brain recited an incantation over and over, not only about her but anything that encompassed her. The man that called him a son and the prison that confined them. It all wafted in his mind like the sour scent of over-ripe food. 

“Shads!” Sonic insisted, noting Shadow’s far off gaze. 

“What?” He mumbled, still not completely present. 

“Did you hear a word I said?” 

Shadow looked over to the hedgehog and grimaced, finding himself frustrated at the sudden questioning. “Yes.” 

“Ok 2 or 3?” Sonic 

Shadow waved his hand to show his disregard for the question. He thought it over for a minute, both answers meant equal amounts of nothing to him as only his body was present in the room. 

“Two.” 

Sonic twisted his face into one of disappointment. “Shadow, I know for a fact you like chao in space three better, you were literally in it.” Sonic honestly felt sort of disrespected, the least the man he considered his boyfriend could do was listen, even if his ramblings were rather vapid. 

Sonic sighed, soon regaining his signature smile, this time disingenuous. “We could talk about something else, or like watch a movie. Really it’s up to you.” 

Even when agitated, Sonic’s voice sounded sweeter than milk and honey to the hybrid. What he didn’t know, however, was that this was a conscious effort made from the other, trying not to catch the striped hedgehog’s ire. 

But, Sonic was growing more and more impatient with his partner’s dismissive behavior. His attempts to poke and prod at the hybrids scarce but present inquisitive and even spirited aspect of his complex personality were all fruitless. No matter how many stupid and even self-deprecating jokes sonic threw at him, he was distant at best and dismissive at most. 

“Okay, so what do you want to do?” Sonic spit, injecting more than intended bitterness in his voice. 

Shadow could tell he was hurting Sonic, and it hurt him to see what he was doing. His stand-offish nature wasn’t intended to hurt him, it’s purpose was to act as a dam to his burgeoning emotions. And with every touch, it became more unbearable.

“I don’t know.”

For the first time in ages, he found himself regretting seeking out the blue hedgehog. He figured finding his lover would pacify his reeling mind. He saw now that there was no smile bright enough that could quell his mental anguish. 

And in his thoughts, he realized that seeing Sonic in this state was a selfish endeavor. Shadow couldn’t manage to fake a smile but he wouldn’t allow himself to acknowledge the tears at the corners of his eyes that threatened to escape at any moment. So Sonic had to sit and watch as he struggled to keep himself together? He had to be the one to sit and take the side effect of Shadow’s sorrowful mind? 

“Ok? Let’s play video games then.” 

Shadow continued down this road of silent self-introspection in the harshest way possible, slowly ripping open old scars, leaving mental lacerations to bleed freely. It frustrated him that he couldn’t be present, and he was upset with himself that this was how he felt about it. He wished more than anything he could just smile so freely like who was sitting next to him. He wished he was the Shadow s _ he _ wanted him to be. Now, he also found he wished he was the Shadow that  _ he _ deserved.

“Which game? Smash Bros, Mario kart, Kirby super-” 

_ Why can’t I get my shit together? He didn’t deserve this; I was a fool to think I was deserving of his affections since it seems I can only take it for granted. She would down upon me in shame.  _

“I don’t care.”

_ I miss everything, and every year I miss more. I miss the good, the bad, the ugly. I miss how the stars twinkled when the lights went low, I miss listening to my record player even if my room was cold, I miss the buzzer that sounded after I was released from experimentation, I miss Gerald, I miss Maria.  _

“Whatever grumpyass.” Sonic sighed, quickly becoming more and more exasperated. It was merely his inner disappointment and even fear at Shadow’s disinterest and sudden distance representing itself. 

_ They say time heals all wounds so why does it still hurt so much? I have friends, a job, a boyfriend who I have fallen head over heels in love with that I’m pushing away. So why can’t I just find happiness with what I have? _

“If you didn’t want to play the game you could’ve just said so Shad.” 

_ Gerald put hours, money; hard work, sweat, and tears into my design. I was made with a team of the twenty best scientists of the United Nations working round the clock with excruciating conditions. I was created after six failed prototypes. _

“Shadow? Are you even trying? It’s like I’m playing by myself!” Sonic was met with silence.

_ All this sacrifice and here I am, miserable in the presence of someone who willingly chooses to be with me. I’ve had so much handed to me and I can’t manage to be happy.  _

“Are you ok?” Sonic insisted. 

“Yes, play the game faker.” 

_ I’m the Ultimate lifeform and I can’t even get a grip on my emotions.  _

“Shadow, what’s up with you today?”

“I’m fine.” 

“That’s not even what I asked weirdo.” 

_ How long has it been? 60 something?  _

“Seriously, are you ok?” Sonic proceeds to poke Shadow in the shoulder, increasing speed over time.

“Yes.” 

_ Ah yes, she would’ve been 67 today. A nice long life, if I hadn’t been created. An innocent soul’s life cut short. My life has taught me violence, I don’t know how to handle love.  _

Sonic abruptly paused the game and dramatically slammed down his controller. He then whipped his head around to address his lover who was once again caught up in his thoughts, off in a completely different world. He grabbed him on the shoulders, completely over being ignored in favor of ruminating. “Shadow, what's your issue.”

Shadow looked off to the other side of his shoulder, trying his best not to blink to release the tears that had wanted so desperately to accumulate and pour out of his eyes. “It doesn't concern you.” 

“Yes.It.Does.” Sonic emphasized by shaking Shadow back and forth with each word, quickly earning him the other’s ire. So Shadow pushed him away. 

“Sonic, it truly does not.” He spoke sternly.

Sonic held his head in frustration, he never understood why Shadow couldn’t just be open for once in his life. They were dating, right? And Amy always spoke of ‘trust being the 4th pillar in a relationship’ or something so why doesn't he just open up? “So why are you taking it out on me!” 

“I-” Shadow was at a loss for words. Sonic had looked right through him and he wasn’t used to being crossed. “I’m not! Just tired, that is all.” 

“Shadow, you're driving me crazy! Aren’t you the one who said you don’t  _ need  _ sleep?” 

“I’m allowed to be tired.”

“I agree! But that's not the problem, is it?” 

“There is no problem.” 

“Shadow stop being annoying and just tell me!” 

“It’s Maria’s fucking birthday ok!” Shadow finally shouted out, using all of his free will not to lash out or break down from all the thoughts crowding around in his head. 

Sonic responded quickly and completely impulsive. “Jeez sorry, I hit a nerve! Come back when you’re done being a dick.” He said it out of spite, spite that instantly evaporated once he realized what he just said, physically covering his mouth. It hit him like a ton of bricks, it takes forever to build trust, especially with someone as scared as Shadow and he might have broken it with one lapse of judgment. 

Shadow promptly stood up. 

“Shads I didn’t-”

And he was gone with an unintelligible mutter, a blinding flash of light. Sonic honestly hadn't anticipated he’d actually leave. With the brief thought he did give his words he intended it as an empty threat at most. Shadow’s Shadow, right? He’s known for his perseverance? So why did he leave? 

“Sonic, what’s up with you today?” Tails asked innocently from his seat at the old dining table, observing his brother sulk about the house. Those words were all too familiar, god Sonic felt like a hypocrite. 

  
  


He plopped down with a sigh, relaxing into the seat. He decided to confide in his brother, regaling him the whole story of his crummy afternoon. 

“Personally, I think you’re both in the wrong.” Tails spoke after swallowing half of his chicken curry sandwich. “Shadow was dramatic, but does have all that trauma though so I guess it’s not really his fault.” 

Sonic held his head in his hands and looked up. “Well yeah, but what’s that got to do with anything? This doesn’t seem that traumatic.”

Tail blinks “Wait no, I didn’t mean this exact situation. I meant the fact that seemed like he has PTSD, he’s probably going through it.” 

“What’s PTSD?” 

Tails sighed, he had a lot of explaining to do. 

Somehow, Sonic learned more than he anticipated about Shadow talking to Tails, alot of his seemingly nonsensical actions were explained. He swore he could feel the pit in his stomach growing bigger with every word, the guilt was practically eating him from the inside. He wanted to throw up. His phone made a slight chime, he glanced over to it. Under the contact name  _ Ultimate Crybaby  _ _ ❤️.  _

Come see me

Tomorrow at my apartment.

please

He then sent an address link. Sonic gulped hard on the lump in his throat, already planning out the apology bouquet he was going to bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGGGHH I hated writing this but I feel like to have a #mature relationship you have to know how to argue and get through it in one peace and whatever. I was pretty nervous uploading this, I want them both to kinda be in the wrong, tell me if they seem to ooc. You guys will get a heart attack if I give you any more fluff w/o a break. It'll come back soon tho dw. 
> 
> I'll try to update while I'm in New York, Sorry if my updates are slow though.


	6. Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic and Shadow have a talk.

Here he was, the blue savior cowering in fear, intimidated by a measly apartment door. It wasn’t the door itself that scared him, it was who was waiting behind it. He knocked carefully as to seemingly show his regret through the simple knock. His heart quickened and his palms made themselves clammy as he heard the tell-tail, rhythmic footsteps of metal skates against linoleum. 

The door opened in the same apprehensive manner as the knock to reveal the short black and red hedgehog that awaited on the other side. His piercing gaze didn’t seem so piercing today. Sonic wordlessly handed him the array of baby’s breath and pink roses all wrapped in a satin red bow. Sonic watched attentively for his reaction, seeking to decipher his small adjustments in his brows and lips. 

Shadow accepted them, and he gave a forced ambivalent smile that conveyed feelings of melancholy with a tinge of adoration. In a sudden move, he reached for Sonic’s hand, tenderly dragging his thumbs over the others. Shadow's sudden affection eluded Sonic. He was honestly expecting immediately to get reamed out for his impulsiveness. But he found himself on Shadow’s bed, both of them sitting silently. 

Sonic wasn’t sure what he expected from Shadow’s bedroom, but it wasn't this. His set up was comparatively minimal given the size of his room, but it wasn’t as… sterile as Sonic anticipated. Rouge had the master. He had beige walls with one side with wood panels and a cream carpet. He had a black desk, it looked pretty beat with inexplicable claw marks and band stickers. It held his work laptop, a lava lamp, an incense burner, and other trinkets. He had a closet with clothes, sick rollerblades, and numerous quill products. Why these were necessary was beyond him. He also had a little bay window with comfy pillows and a quilt sloppy half draped on it, half off it. The thing Sonic found most surprising was the sheer number of plants and flowers in the room, his new bouquet seems to fit right in.

Something that caught his eye, in particular, was the Crush 40 poster on the wall. It stuck out like a sore thumb next to the posters advertising oldies such as Frank Sinatra, Nat King Cole, and Elvis. It seems Sonic made an impression. His observations were interrupted when he heard a meek, remorseful “I’m sorry.” beside him.

“What?” Sonic looked over baffled. He thought he was going to be the one to say those two words. He had already taken on the guilt as the one who was wrong so it was strange to see Shadow shift in a mix of discomfort and guilt, suddenly unable to maintain eye contact. 

“You… you were right. I was taking out my emotions on you, my actions were selfish and ugly. It wasn’t fair to you, so I’m sorry.” Shadow spoke meekly and quickly, looking off at nothing past his shoulder, tears once again threatening to spill onto his cheeks. 

Sonic then gripped both his hands and inched closer, leaning his head on his shoulder and pulling him into a side hug. It hurt him to see the one that he’d grown to love so dearly taking on the brunt of what he believed was his alone. “I’m sorry too.” Sonic simply stated. It brought him great relief to feel Shadow pull at him tighter, to where they were practically snuggling despite sitting up. “That was disrespectful to you and to her, it was all out of impulse but that’s really no excuse. I should’ve… known better.” Sonic said, slightly hanging his head in shame. “I.. I want to talk about boundaries maybe.” 

“Boundaries?”

“Yeah! Like, I won’t make you talk about your past if you don’t want to.” 

Shadow internally smiled at his partner's consideration of his needs, although gracing upon his sensitivities made him uncomfortable and admittedly defensive, Sonic’s presence and revered empathy made him want to, potentially, dip his toes into his inner difficulties and traumatic past...

“It’s… difficult, but I want to be transparent, you deserve my trust. I will tell you; when I’m ready.”

...one day. Shadow made a silent promise to the hero: he’ll be open, he’ll be vulnerable, he will hold his hand and let him in, when he is finally ready. 

“Take as long as you need, take forever if you need to.” Sonic smiled, holding Shadow’s hands tight in his. 

Shadow smiled at that. “Thank you.. I.. I don’t want to keep you in the dark forever.. But I appreciate this more than you know.”

Sonic sighed, he knew the easy part was over, now it was time for what he truly dreaded from the moment Tails mentioned boundaries. “I was wondering if you could do something for me.”

Shadow tilted his head slightly, giving him a quizzical look, he couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous, causing him to build his guard back up. “It depends.” 

“I just,” Sonic started scratching the back of his neck “I want you to be honest with me about your emotions. I know you're not super emotional or anything but if you're feeling bad or sad or even good or anything, I want to be there for you!” Sonic insisted, sending a hopeful smile Shadow’s way. “I can’t read your mind y’know.” Sonic lightly chuckled.

Shadow didn’t join in the light laughter, he actually looked slightly irked since he knew Sonic was truthful. In truth, he felt a little attacked. Begrudgingly, he responded, “I will try.” Sonic shot him an annoyed look. 

Shadow relented, softening his features. “I promise, for you Sonic.” Managing to show him a soft smile to imply his sincerity. 

“Thank you, Shadow. I’ll be there every step of the way.. if you can keep up.” 

Shadow groaned at Sonic’s lame attempt at a joke, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t find it endearing. Sonic cleared his throat to recapture the hybrid's attention. 

“Um, also..” Sonic fidgeted, suddenly feeling quite jumpy. “I was thinking, maybe, I dunno..”

“What?” 

Despite Shadow’s questioning, Sonic continued to twiddle his fingers. Starting to lightly bounce his keg, his telltale nervous tik.  
“Spit it out Sonic!” Shadow commanded, starting to feel a bit anxious himself. 

Sonic sighed and closed his eyes. He let the words fly out of his mouth in one breath. “I want you to seek help if that's ok with you.” 

“Seek help?” 

“Jeez, you really wanna make this painful for me don’t cha.” Sonic mumbled under his breath, then he continued “I mean like emotional help, counseling.” 

Shadow gave him a strange expression. “You want me to see a shrink.” He stated rather than questioned. 

“Yes?”

Shadow signed, cradling one of his cheeks in his open palm, resting his elbow on his knee. His fingers rapping against the sheet after disconnecting his hand from Sonic’s.Truth be told, Rouge had bugged him about it for years, but the idea of willingly being so vulnerable terrified him. Then he looked to the floor, he wanted to improve, though. Not only for Sonic but for Rouge, Omega, and everyone else in his life too. 

“Only if it makes you happy, faker.” Shadow finally decided to put faith in the people he loved, they cared for him, right? 

“It does!” Sonic smiled brighter than the sun itself upon hearing his words. “No more serious talk, it's cramping my style!” Sonic pulled his partner off the bed, causing the striped hedgehog to roll his eyes but still smile in reverence for the other. “Look at those rollerblades! What other kinda sick stuff you got!” 

How Sonic had managed to be so mature yet bounce back into his jovial nature painted a promising picture for their future in Shadow’s mind. Seeing the other’s capacity for these types of conversations gave him new faith in his ever-growing adoration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, my attempt at writing a mature conversation, the boys are finally ok again lol. Idk, I feel like Shadow needs therapy. P.s please don't be afraid to seek help if you feel that it could help you!


	7. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sonic and Shadow's mouth anniversary and they're giddy and eager like school children.

“I’m getting you the better gift!” Sonic smirked proudly at his phone, he was and has been on facetime with Shadow all morning, much to the disgust of Tails, who had been trying his best to keep his breakfast down after listening to his brother’s and his rival turned lover’s obnoxious flirting. It was only to be expected though, it was their one month, which was apparently a big deal to two full-grown adults all of a sudden. 

“Don’t make me laugh faker, my gift to you is far superior. You’ll go crazy when you see it, it’s that good.” Shadow grinned, his voice beaming with pride. 

“Oh yeah? Better put that money where your gorgeous mouth is.”

“You know what I will, and then I’ll put my mouth on your mouth.”

“What if I put my mouth on your mouth first?”

Tails groaned as loud as he possibly could in an attempt to put an end to his brother’s insufferable flirting. Sonic rolled his eyes at this as his form as acknowledgment. Shadow could hear the fox’s desperate attempts at pulling Sonic away from the call through the glass. He figured he’d had enough torture for one day.

“Y’know what hedgehog I’m going to go work on my perfect present right this very moment since I adore you so much.” Shadow grinned.

“I think I’ll go do that too!” Sonic smirked, matching Shadow’s innate competitive quality with his own. He sent the hybrid off with an extra dramatic air kiss and abruptly hung up before the other insisted that he could blow a better one. 

“Dear Chaos finally!” Tails exclaimed exhaustedly, making it extra clear for his hedgehog brother. 

“Don’t be jealous Tails.” Sonic smirked, Tails couldn’t help but laugh at Sonic’s statement. Never would he ever want to be as cringe-inducing as Sonic was when he mused about Shadow. 

In Tails’ laughter, he asked, “What are you even getting him that’s sooo good?”

Sonic laid his hands on his hips, “That’s for me to know and for you to not find out!” 

“Aww c'mon! Now I wanna know.” Tails whined. 

Sonic relented, figuring he could get his ego boosted with his ingenious gift idea. “Well, if you gotta know, I’m getting him some records, and super cutesy chocolates and stuff! Didja know he likes sweets? I was so surprised when I found out!” 

Tails smiled, something about the idea of the ever-elusive Shadow enjoying romantic little chocolates was sort of wholesome to him. And as much as seeing his older brother smitten made him want to vomit, it was nice to see him so excited about something seemingly so simple. “Can I see em’?”

Sonic leaned against the kitchen counter. “Haven’t got them yet, gonna get it at noon.”

“What?” Tails asked. “It’s 12:48.”

“Shit!” Sonic stammered as he struggled to shove his shoes on his feet, and simultaneously pull on his coat. “We're having a picnic all the way in Palmtree Panic zone!”

“That’s crazy far..” Tails frowned 

“Yeah well, you can actually walk around out there without freezing your fingers off.” Sonic finally ran out the door, calling out “See ya Tails” as his words trailed off behind him. 

“It’s crazy, he’s been laboring over it all morning, it’s so cute!” Rouge mused to her phone as she relaxed on the couch, lazily swinging her leg as it dangled from on top of the other.

“Shut up Rouge.” Shadow hissed as he tested the quality of the beans for the umpteenth time. He was drenched in sweat from working in the now humid kitchen for hours, his pink apron, adorned with the phrase ‘the only reason I have a kitchen is because it came with the house’, which didn’t make any sense since they had an apartment. 

“Aww, I made him angy!” Rouge giggled through the phone. “Alright, talk to you later Knuckies.”  
She put her phone down, getting up from the couch. 

“Done talking to your boyfriend already?” Shadow teased from his spot over the simmering pot of chili. 

“Oh puh-lease Shadow, I’m way out of his league.” Rouge smiled as she sat at the bar across from him. 

“Tch, Knuckies.” Shadow snickered as he pulled the cold hot dogs from the fridge. 

“Humph, says the one painstakingly making chili dogs from scratch for his little blue boy.” Rouge teased, moving to stick a finger in the chili. Before she could move her hand to get a taste, her finger was met with a stern strike from a wooden spoon. 

“Ow! Shadow!” 

Shadow rolled his ruby eyes. “It’s hot.” 

Rouge watched as Shadow drifted through the kitchen, meticulously pouring all his affection into the chili and the wieners he started grilling. She had to admit, it was admirable how particular he was regarding his labor of love. She would be astonished if she already wasn’t well aware of how smitten with the blue blur he was. 

“That’s all you're getting him? You were really talking this up earlier.” 

Shadow growled at her efforts to provoke him, and he thought the concept of his gifts not living up to his boyfriend's expectations was absurd. “No, I also have something more personal, and I'm taking him on a date.” Seemingly out of nowhere he pulls out a teddy bear with ‘I love you, too’ on its belly. 

Rouge whistled sarcastically. “Isn’t Sonic a lucky one.” 

“Not all of us can be the Ultimate lifeform Rouge.” Shadow smiled with pride, looking over his prepared gifts. 

“I was being sarcastic, sweetheart.”

Despite himself, Shadow felt a smidge disheartened, suddenly feeling his efforts were inadequate. He knew she was only teasing but he couldn’t but second guess.. maybe this wasn’t enough? His goal was to show him that he loved him, deeply. 

Rouge saw that he had become slightly distraught, it was evident by how it was the first time he wasn’t fussing over the food in an hour. She couldn’t help but feel guilty. “Don’t think about too hard, just buy him some flowers or maybe a drink he really likes.” 

“Ri-right.” Shadow made a mental note of what to buy. He’d have to go to the store. 

“You better get going. I’ll watch your chili, lover boy.” Rouge called out as Shadow was quickly enveloped into a flash of light. 

Sonic reviewed the ‘fine’ selection of chocolates. He thought Shadow only deserved the best, but what, pray tell, was the best? He was reviewing the selection when he was approached by a rather sheepish female mouse. She asked for an autograph, and he was happy to oblige until a small crowd had formed around him. After each handshake and autograph he’d take a quick poll on what their favorite chocolate was. “Yeah but, what would you give to someone if you were dating?” The crowd cooed upon hearing of Sonic’s romantic endeavors, but he got no discernible answer, everyone only served to contradict each other.

“I dunno, it has to be romantic y’know?” 

After the drawn-out discussion, Sonic finally settled on a see-through heart filled with little chocolate balls wrapped in gold foil. They leaned on the higher end of the price gauge but Sonic didn’t mind, a genuine smile from Shadow was compensation enough. He smiled at his purchase, only to be slapped in the face with a sense of dread when confronted with the time. He slammed some cash onto the counter, calling out “Keep the change!” as he sprinted out the door. 

Shadow too, was in a grocery store a town over, not faring much better. He didn’t have the same issue of press hindering his every move, his intimidating exterior, and shady reputation did that for him. Everyone took the ‘rumor’ of his romantic involvement with Sonic as that, just a rumor. His problem lied in his issue of indecision. He didn’t really drink any fluid often, only when prompted did he think to eat or drink, and even when he did he was picky. He didn’t know what Sonic would like, and it discouraged him slightly to think that he didn’t know the hedgehog better, he wanted to know everything about him.

They’ve been dating for a month, yes, but he still felt inexperienced. The love that he’d seen in books and on TV had two people who were absolutely infatuated with each other. Shadow knew for sure that he felt that for Sonic if he was, to be honest with himself, he could see them together for a long, long time. But, he wished he knew all the little things like the people he saw on tv.

‘With time…” He sighed, running a finger over his drink options. Sonic was never much of a drinker, so alcohol seemed inappropriate. He considered something universally loved like chocolate milk but it seemed too informal, it would be strange coming from the black hedgehog anyway. That little voice in the back of his head persisted, doubting all his decisions, which evolved to his anniversary concept entirely.

His thoughts were interrupted by the slightest vibrations in his quills, he pulled out his phone from a text from Rouge, complaining about her obligation to “babysitting chili”. He finally decided on virgin champaign, which was basically sparkling apple juice. It somehow seems both fancy and informal which was the feeling Shadow wished to exude from the night. He could only hope Sonic enjoyed it. 

He made his way home, moved the chili to a hot plate and debated if he should toast the buns. He decided he would do half and half. It had to be perfect, as the Ultimate Lifeform he wouldn’t settle for less. He needed his love to pour through his tender care of the food and onto his taste buds. Not being the best with words, he needed to show just how much he meant to him through his tedious attention to detail, even if this was a relatively simple meal.

Sonic made his way to the record store, going through the selection with a fine-tooth comb. His lover deserved the best of the best, so Sonic looked for the artists he’d see plastered up on his walls and hidden in his playlists, always checking the backs to make sure they had the song’s he adored. He also looked for albums with love songs. 

Sonic knew, just by his facial expressions and the ways his eyes lit up, that Shadow loved to be ‘romanced’ as Sonic put it. Yes, he was a sucker for cheesy pickup lines and peppered kisses and Sonic was all too happy to deliver. There was little more he loved than to make his man happy. Even if that meant spending his afternoon touring a store that smelled of mildew. 

He was surprised to find that records are fragile, and sort of hard to carry especially when mixed with an assortment of chocolates. So that made for an awkward trip to the designated spot. The cloudiness of his mind didn’t help in the slightest when it came to navigating a pothole-free path all the way to where Shadow was to be. Sonic figured it was time to concede, he had to call an uber. 

Shadow struggled to carry the heaping pot of homemade chili along with the picnic basket containing all the elements to create the perfect evening. He cursed himself for wanting to wear a ‘cute outfit’ and swapping his usual pair of rocket skates for combat boots so he could retain some height. Unfortunately, this left him with a handicap. He had no choice but to pull out his phone to call a taxi service. 

Sonic scoffed from the back seat of the minivan, who still used taxis when uber was a thing. He thanked his driver on the way out and made sure to rate them well for listening to his mindless rambling about his boyfriend. Upon shutting the door he turned his gaze to his side to notice the taxi was dropping off its patron at the foot of the park as well. “Heh, guess oldtimer wanted to feed the-” He stops his mumbling to notice just who this ‘oldtimer’ was. It was the same knockout he just got done gushing about. 

The hybrid looked ashamed, his plan was that Sonic would walk in with the blanket already set, not find him struggling to keep everything in his arms. Yes, he was glad to see his lover but just not yet. 

“Shad! I missed you! Seriously you don’t know how happy I am to see you.” 

But his inner frustration at himself dissolved, his love always knew just what to say. So, Shadow smiled back a bit more sultry than intended but the other party certainly didn’t mind. 

“I haven’t stopped thinking about you all day, I can only hope you enjoy this evening as much as I anticipate you will.” 

Sonic had to blush, he knew what Shadow was implying was not the same as what he was inferring. For Shadow was from a different time, and he claimed to be raised with manners and a strict curriculum which he didn’t doubt. But it was something in the way he talked that was just so.. exciting. 

“I’m sure I will.” Sonic winked, hoping to earn that cute little blush from the other he adored so much. 

It took them a moment to set up their layout. The wind was rather fond of their blanket so the pair had to wrestle it down, getting tangled, ending the charade with giggles as they eventually weighed it down beneath porcelain china. Shadow set down the pot. It emanated an enticing savory aroma that had Sonic transfixed. His trance was only broken by the impressive arrangement presented by Shadow, a product of one of the many surprising skills he possessed.

“I apologize if they seem crumpled, I had to stuff them in the basket.”  
Sonic still found himself taken aback by his boyfriend’s flower arranging capabilities. “Dude, these are amazing, what are you talking about.” Sonic smiled as Shadow rolled his eyes. 

“Well, I’m glad you enjoy them. They didn’t meet my expectations.” He nervously moved back to the basket behind him, taking out the aforementioned bear while his head hung low. “Oh um, I have this too.” 

Sonic could only smile before quickly planting a needy kiss on tan lips, keeping himself there for a moment before letting go. “You’re adorable.” was all he could muster before composing himself.

“Heh, well let’s hope my gifts are up to your expectations.” Sonic smiled confidently as he presented the vinyl and the chocolates. “Ta-dah!” 

Shadow moved to take the gifts into his hands. First, he smiled at the chocolates, suspiciously pleased seeing the brands that Sonic had selected, noting his sudden attention to detail. Then he looks over the records, taking in the artwork and evaluating the album choices. 

Finally, he peered up to his partner’s eyes, taking in their luster. “H-How did you know?” 

“Guess I’m a better listener than you give me credit for huh?” Sonic smirked, looking at Shadow’s face in its awestruck position. 

Then Shadow shifted, softening his features as his lips curled into a smile with eyes closed. “ Well, now I know better than to take you for granted.“ he commented before returning the favor with a tender hand on the cheek and a passionate kiss. He continued, “but I wasn’t done showing off what I did for you.” 

Finally, shadow opened the pot, releasing all the mouthwatering smells begging for release. The smell quickly wafted in between the two of them and Sonic already knew this was going to be good. 

Shadow once again tended to the basket, pulling out a tray with tin foil covering it. Removing the protective foil sheet presented a spread of buns and wieners. “Mind you, I’m no chief-” 

Sonic brought a finger to Shadow’s lips, much to his ire. “Let me be the judge of that.” He poured a generous amount of chili over a dog and toasted bun. After taking the first bite he inhaled the rest. “This is good, babe!” 

Sonic ate practically everything on the blanket but Shadow didn’t mind, he was much too concerned with his new pet name to care. 

“Oh. Sorry haha.” Sonic apologized with his hand scratching behind his neck, his usual nervous tick.

“No, it was for you.”

“Yeah but… you didn’t even get anything.”

“Food is not a necessity for me, do not be concerned with my needs… darling.” 

Sonic frowned. “Don’t think being cute is going to get me out of caring about you.” 

Shadow scoffed, not bitterly, more out of amusement than anything else. 

Sonic continued “I’ll make it up to you later. Besides, I gotta admit, you may have got me beat on this whole gift-giving thing.” 

“Tch, well I am Ultimate in all ways.” But Shadow knew he was lying. Really, he thought he was blessed by receiving the better gift. He slightly felt indebted to the other, but also eternally grateful for his thoughtfulness.

Sonic could not only laugh at his lack of humility but also the release from feeling his nerves from earlier wash away. Who knew someone so gorgeous could put him at ease. 

They slipped into a casual conversation that would be broken with intermittent laughter, mindlessly inching closer to one another like opposite poles until Sonic was laying in Shadow’s lap. They found themselves laughing at the formalities but thankful in each other’s presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg sorry I took for fucking ever, that trip I took threw me off and caused me to have a lot of work backed up so I had to deal with that. I also wasn't super in love with this chapter but hey, it does its job. As Christmas inches closer I might upload less, I'll let every know if I change the schedule :)


	8. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: This the thirsty chapter and there is IMPLIED SEX in a race car bed. There is no explicit smut (I'm not comfortable writing smut at this time due to various reasons) but its heavily implied at the end. Skip this chapter if this makes you uncomfortable.

“You don’t have to go.” Sonic got out right before Shadow could open the front door. 

“Oh..” Shadow paused. He wasn’t expecting to linger around after the movie. Really, he already felt a bit strange, as though he’d already stayed his welcome. He knew his relationship wasn’t exactly traditional, being between two male hedgehogs instead of being between two heterosexual humans, but he figured the same ‘dating etiquette’ would apply as the standards from when he was a hoglet. “Are you sure? It’s awfully late.”

Sonic looked dejected at Shadow’s apprehension. “Well.. I’m not going to force ya or anything but it’d be nice if you stayed.” The hero knew that Shadow was from a different era, with a complicated past that he’d hope to heal with kisses, but, as cute as it was, he found his hesitation frustrating from time to time. It eluded him how someone with such a satisfactory physic could be so hesitant, how could someone looking like that possibly be so inexperienced?

Shadow was conflicted, he wanted to stay, more than anything. Sonic’s comfort put him at ease, drowning out the constant murmuring in the back of his head reminding him of the many tragedies he’s witnessed. At this time at night, his mind would eat away at his sanity from the inside out. Sleep wasn’t his savior either, often he’d wake up in a shrill scream from his own throat from the images that plagued his mind after the sun went down. But, the blue blur’s presence felt like a security blanket. It was something about him, his perceived simplicity maybe, the never faltering smile, the words of reassurance he’d offer him that would put his soul at ease.

But on the other hand, Shadow was a gentleman. He didn’t want to impose himself, especially considering Tails snoozing away upstairs, it’s awkward finding your big bro’s boyfriend passed out on the couch. And what if he pushed Sonic away? What if he doesn't know what Sonic wants?

But, he couldn’t leave, at least not yet. Sonic was just so Sonic. So caring and tender but never letting his snark falter, pulling and drawing him back in with his gorgeous smile and tantalizing posture. So Shadow moved back to the couch, for Sonic to pull him down to lay with him. Time stood still for them at that moment, their peaceful silence was only interrupted with an overly obnoxious yawn from Sonic. 

“Falling asleep on me, Hedgehog?” Shadow teased, tenderly rubbing Sonic’s ear. 

“You're just too comfy!” Sonic whined, half into Shadow’s chest. Then he popped his head back up, looking into Shadow’s tired eyes. “You look sleepy too, let's go to my room.” 

Shadow looked to him with pure bewilderment, but not necessarily hesitation, until he remembered the fox kid passed out across the hall from where Sonic was proposing they go. “What about Miles?”

“Always the responsible one you are,” Sonic shook his head “lucky I got you beat, he’s staying the night with Charmy and Cream.” 

Shadow begrudgingly pulled himself off the couch. He turned to notice Sonic still laying down. “Carry me?” He asked in a jokingly stupid baby voice with his arms stretched out above. Shadow rolled his eyes at the display but obliged despite himself, carrying the hero bridal style up the stairs.

“My knight in shining armor!” Sonic swooned with a dramatic hand thrown over his forehead. His overexaggerated swooning was not in complete insincerity, however, as being held in strong arms propped up against an equally rigid chest was surprisingly comfortable. The familiar scent of his fur, the spice from his body wash still lingering on his silky coat. Suddenly, he wasn’t so tired anymore. 

Shadow dropped him on his race car bed abruptly with an “oof”, effectively yanking him out of his thoughts. And then moving a hand to tuck him in. Sonic firmly grasped Shadow’s wrist, right above his inhibitor, catching his attention. Then, in a brisk motion, Sonic pulled Shadow in the twin bed with him. Much to the ebon’s shock. 

“It’s awfully small..” Shadow remarked offhandedly.

Sonic cocked his brow, “bad thing?” 

Shadow smiled devilishly. “Good thing.” Before he pulled the hero close, pulling him into a cursory kiss. It was in the moment that their lips parted in the kiss that the agents' previous convictions were forgotten. This wasn’t the first time they made out, but every time felt as electrifying as the first, sending chills down their spines and needy hands to wander hoping for more. 

Eventually, Sonic broke the kiss, gulping for fresh air. “Still wanna leave?” Sonic teased through lidded eyes, his brazen demeanor not falling on deaf ears. 

Shadow responded with another feverish kiss, failing to find some sense of self-restraint. He dreamed of fawn lips, velour arms around his neck, hands trailing down his sides. He interrupted his train of thought, pulling himself away before he could get carried away. 

Shadow looked to his side. “I apologize.. that was rather unbecoming of me. I've been acting like a hussy all night.” 

Sonic tried, with all his might, to hold back the obnoxious laughter that was bubbling up in his throat after hearing Shadow describe himself as a ‘hussy’ but the hero was never renowned for his self-control. His head lurched backward in a sputtering belly laugh, earning both a bewildered and offended look from the hybrid, who was still propped up on top of him. 

“Sh- sha-” Sonic attempted to speak in between roars of laughter after noticing his partner's expression, paired with a blush across his muzzle undoubtedly born from embarrassment. After finally regaining some composure he spoke. “Shadow making out with your boyfriend doesn't make you a slut. Man the last time I heard hussy it was..” Oh. The realization hit Sonic like a semi-truck. “... my grandma. Chaos, I’m so dumb.” Sonic groaned at his own ignorance, planting a hand on his forehead. “You're from the 50s! Duh!”

“Yeah, no shit.” Shadow replied, trying his best to save face. 

“Things are a lot different now, well you already know because you're out and everything but with dating too.” 

“How so?” 

The two divulged into a conversation, Sonic doing his best to bring Shadow up to speed on modern dating customs and culture, and Shadow regaling his prior knowledge of dating experience. Sonic found that this conversation explained a lot, who knew communication could be so essential.

“Wait, married couples had to sleep in separate beds on tv?” Sonic commented flabbergasted as he stared at Shadow who was lying on his side, parallel to him. 

Shadow chuckles softly. “Your expression is priceless.” 

Sonic only rolled his eyes as a response. Then he smiled softly, eyes averted due to guilt. “I’m sorry if I was moving too fast. For real, don’t be afraid to tell me if anything makes you uncomfortable.”

Shadow shook his head, a grin of his own dancing on his lips. “You never made me uncomfortable, my love. I was only acting on false preconceived notions as to what dating should be like, to be transparent, being with you always left me wanting more.”

Sonic looked to his lover through lidded eyes, his voice dripping with lecherous intent. “Ya’know, suddenly I don’t really feel like sleeping.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, this takes place inna racecar bed. Also, they are (and have been) aged up (It's up to you but it's supposed to be around 19-23).


	9. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic comes down with a cold.

He could barely see his phone underneath the mountain of tissues that littered the bed. It was the bitter aftermath of his genius idea to wrestle his ebony boyfriend in the snow two nights prior. Sonic didn’t feel too awful, just the common cold really, but the runny nose was really starting to slow him down. Tails had already treated him to some soup and cold medicine so all he had to do now was sit back and relax and pray that Eggman wasn’t up to his antics today.

After retrieving his phone, Sonic tapped on the first person on his messages list, tapping on the call. It only took a moment for the other to answer. “Heyy, bad news, can’t go snowboarding today...why?...hehe well I got kinda a cold, nothing serious, just rather stay in today. Come see me?...just a runny nose and a sore throat, nothing to get worked up over shad..awe, you don't have to do all that...huh?...wait..it's really not...” 

Abruptly Sonic was hung up on, leaving him slightly dazed and confused. “..that bad.” He sat up in his bed, starting to remove the duvet when suddenly a blinding light enveloped the entirety of his room and faded as soon as it appeared. The only trace left of its existence was the dark hybrid left behind in its wake, carrying a tray with a menagerie of items you would find anywhere from in a bathroom cabinet, a private hospital, and anything in between. 

“Shads, what’s all this.” After two months of dating, Sonic wasn’t unaccustomed to Shadow teleporting into the center of his room, but he was unfamiliar with this sudden urgency and the tray of foreign objects. 

“Bed.” Shadow commanded through his gravelly voice. Confused, Sonic obliged, knowing it’s best not to argue when his lover took this tone of voice. 

“Shadow, what’s up with-'' Shadow took this opportunity to stick a thermometer into the hero’s mouth, interrupting his questioning dead in its tracks. 

Shadow kept the same militant tone of voice, commanding rather than simply stating. “Close your mouth, keep it under your tongue until I say so.” 

Sonic rolled his eyes and pouted in protest but did as he was told. Waiting patiently for the ebon to finish taking his temperature. Finally, the electronic thermometer beeped, signaling Shadow to pull it out of the other’s muzzle. 

“Can ya finally tell me what’s bugging ya?” 

Shadow sighed in relief, finally releasing some of the tension that had built up in his shoulders. He mumbled to himself “99 Fahrenheit.. good.” Then Shadow meets Sonic’s agitated gaze. “You’re sick, I was designed to take care of the sick, so I’m here to care for you.” 

Sonic sighed with a tinge of sadness in his voice. “Shads, we talked about this whole ‘designed, science experiment’ talk, it’s not healthy. Also, aren’t you worried you’ll get a cold too?” Sonic cocked his head to indicate his curiosity. 

“I am the Ultimate Lifeform, I cannot succumb to illness.” 

“Ultimate Lifeform or not, I’m fine, I can look after myself. I’m happy you’re here anyways. Wanna watch a movie or somethin’?” 

Shadow picked up a purple bottle from his stash of items he’d brought, popping the cap open. “I’m afraid we won’t have the time.” 

“Whaddya?” Sonic stopped noticing Shadow inching a spoon full of foul-smelling liquid towards his muzzle. 

“Open.” Shadow instructed. Sonic growled but opened his mouth accepting the medicine, pouting like a child afterward at Shadow’s misplaced coddling. Before Shadow could turn back to his tray, Sonic reached out and grabbed his arms, stopping him in his tracks. The hybrid tried to tear his arm away but Sonic held on firm, finally catching the stripped hedgehog’s undivided attention. 

“Yes?” Shadow asked, his voice low, laced with agitation.

Sonic quirked a brow at his boyfriend’s peculiar behavior. “Shadow please tell me what's wrong and then let's do something fun? Please?” 

“Not now. What’s wrong is that you have fallen ill.”

Sonic chuckled lightly under his breath. “Fallen ill? Don’t cha think that's a tad dramatic?” 

Shadow looked irritated. He chose to ignore Sonic and instead focused his energy on fixing a wet washcloth. Shadow rushed off into the bathroom as Sonic was left bewildered. The hero pulled himself out of bed, frankly getting sick of sitting still. He was poking around his vintage video game collection, seeing if there was anything he wanted to introduce to Shadow to today, once he was done acting crazy. 

The blue blur was surprised to find himself hoisted up by the armpits by his dark-furred lover, acting uncharacteristically gentle as he placed the hero gingerly back onto his mattress. In his spell of confusion Sonic simply let Shadow push him back to where he was now reclining on soft pillows. After tucking him under the covers, Shadow placed a warm, damp washcloth on his forehead. Sonic had to admit, he felt pretty comfy, but he wasn’t going to let the faker know that. 

After watching Shadow reach for the neti pot, he knew it was time to put this thing to rest. 

“Shadow.” Sonic stated, adopting the same militant tone his lover had utilized throughout this encounter. This caught the hybrid’s attention, as he paused his previous rummaging. 

“What’s up with you today.” 

“Nothing.” Shadow answered curtly. 

“I know you’re not an idiot, I don’t have some deadly disease. And I know you know I’m not an idiot, even if you’d beg to differ, so I know some things off with you.” Sonic switched his tone, approaching the matter much more tenderly. “You promised me to be more open right? So why don’t you tell me, I won’t judge, honest!”

Shadow sighed deeply, slowly shaking his head. 

“You don’t have to take care of me Shad.” Sonic continued. 

“I do.” Shadow started, finally turning around facing Sonic, the hero finally taking notice of the dark circles that were under his eyes. “It is my fault you are sick, so I must take care of you.” 

Sonic instantly found himself confused. “Shadow, what?” 

“It must have been the day we wrestled in the snow; I was foolish not to weigh the consequences of my actions. I forget that not everyone is immune to illness.” 

Sonic wore an ambivalent expression, a cocktail of both pity and amusement. “Shadow, don’t I always tell you that you are way, way, way too hard on yourself? I’m a free-thinking hedgehog, I could’ve stopped if I wanted to.”

Sonic looked to Shadow, who was quickly falling apart at the seams with glassy eyes looking downward, almost in shame. 

Sonic pulled at striped, toned arms. Causing Shadow to sit at the edge of the bed. Sonic continued in his buttermilk sweet voice. “Anything else on your mind?” 

Shadow slipped into a hesitant, almost meek tone of voice. Advertising his eyes, seeking solace in the suddenly fascinating bookshelf. “I just… don’t want to lose you.” 

Sonic felt his heart drop. He only heard Shadow speak in this fashion a handful of times but each time hurt as much as the most. He wanted nothing more than to latch on forever and never let go, somehow healing all the emotional scars hidden under his silky black pelt with sweet nothings and tight embraces. 

He pulled Shadow into a hug to stop whatever path his mind was attempting to take him. “Shadow, you're not going to lose me anytime soon, I’m right here. Your gonna be stuck with me for a while.”

Sonic could feel his heart lighten up when he felt Shadow smile against his chest. That’s when it hit him. 

“You can’t get sick, can you?” Sonic whispered. 

“I told you that earlier, hedgehog.”

“No, but.. I’m just realizing it now.” 

Shadow pulled away from the embrace, looking at Sonic with a quizzical expression. 

“Man, Rouge shoulda explained this earlier!” Then Sonic figured she’d probably use Shadow’s willingness to dote on the ill to her advantage. He continued, “Not every illness is fatal like what Maria had, most illnesses are pretty harmless. I’ll be fine in a week tops!” Sonic smiled. His grin only grew when he saw a small smile of relief stretch across Shadow’s muzzle as he finally relaxed. 

“Good.” Shadow simply stated, the air around him already feeling degrees less intense than before. 

“Now! Let's play some games!” Sonic said as he sprung back to life, only to be crushed by Shadow’s body weight as he laid on top of him.  
“You still need rest.” Shadow simply stated, burying his face into Sonic’s chest, letting all of his body weight fall onto his lover. 

“Ok, ok mom. Were you all emotional because you were sleepy?”

“Shut up.” Shadow growled into fawn fur. Sonic only chuckled, intertwining his legs with Shadow’s and pulling him closer, and planting a kiss on his forehead. The hero stroked the quills and ears of his tired lover as he watched his drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left :,) idk what I'm gonna do when this is over. Also Christmas is in 3 days! Still crazy.


	10. Loving You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic and Shadow reflect on their relationship.

The sun was blaring and the air was warm in that comfortable middle ground between blistering and chilly, it was pleasant but it had gone unnoticed by the two lovers, they had found their own ecstasy. It was after their breakfast at the cute coffee shop out of town, after their race to see who could get there first, only to conclude on a begrudging tie, before they were off to visit the place they first met on that fateful night in the summer. It was now that they trekked through to gardens of blossoms and greenery, reviewing each plant that caught their eye without concern for how long they took, no care reserved for the outside world. 

Each fragrance reminded them of where they were, knee-deep in the flower beds where they had met once before, now under much different pretenses. Their quills moved with the flowers that danced to the beat of the wind. The breeze carried those careless breaths across the field. 

“I was thinking, Shadow.” Sonic starts, playfully leaning against his boyfriend. 

Shadow spoke through a cool, small smile. “What is it?” 

“It seems like anytime we’re together, anything I do is instantly better. Like, we don’t need a fancy dinner or reservations or anything to feel all romantic. Seriously, we could be walking around a dead forest, doing some sort of death battle in space, just sitting around, really anything! Isn’t that weird?” 

Shadow smiled at this, huffing through his nose as he replayed some of the shenanigans they have found themselves entangled with in the past. “I guess it’s just that we’re made for each other. I always could feel such a magnetic pull to you, from the moment I met you I felt drawn to you, even if that was to kill you.” Shadow cringed at his choice of words, finding himself to come across as overtly mushy to the point it could be considered embarrassing, but he couldn’t stop the string of words as they escaped his lips.   
Sonic only chuckled at Shadow’s joke, feeling more flattered than anything. He really did find it insane just how many adventures they’ve already been on. He looked over to admire his lover, the sun so delicately complementing his features. He was the only creature that paralleled him in speed, the man that understood the burden of heroism, the man that listened to his heart and loved him for all that he was. He was alluring both inside and out, the slight curvature of his body that contradicted enticing yet dangerous ruby irises was only a consolation prize compared to the way their personalities just seemed to effortlessly click into place despite their obvious discrepancies. 

But maybe that was what drew him in in the first place? Was it that enigmatic aura that engulfed him that spat in the face of his own heart on his sleeve? Or was it the brusque face that masked his inner turmoil that contradicted everything in his impervious smile? After much introspection, Sonic concluded that it was what they could offer each other that served as the catalyst to the ubiquitous pull that binds them. 

His first impression of the ebon was one of both awe and aversion, given he deduced he was just framed by him. But, soon his mask started to slip, unthawing his heart, revealing his hidden nature. It all came to a head that would start his fascination, from the moment that he fell Sonic knew that he lost something different. When he returned, his fascination only perpetuated, sinking its claws deeper into every facet of his life. It was only when Shadow finally closed the gap between them in the name of companionship that he fully realized the potential that their relationship had. Eventually, that initial curiosity had sparked up in a different sense, by a fortunate stroke of serendipity he had something he’d never believe with his rival upon their first encounter. 

“I could never hurt you, well not like that. There was just something about you… Something that drew me in.” Shadow half mumbled to himself in a wistful tone, staring out off into nowhere in particular. 

Shadow delved into the folds of his mind, an activity that normally left him somewhere between petrified and despondent, despite how frequently he’d dare to drive deeper, getting tangled in the thoughts. But, here and now, there was no self-loathing, no mental lashings to be had. Although he felt he was unworthy of this virtue life had granted him, he thanked the heavens above to have blessed him with it. 

He saw Sonic, bathing in the emerald pools and looked only for him. He promised to not take his gift for granted, to cherish and nourish the unique relationship that had grown between them. Shadow had always figured he was unfit for love in a romantic sense. He thought the effects of his past were too heavy a burden to ask of anyone to share. He concluded his attitude was too off-putting, but his titular rival had remained by his side through thick and thin, proving time and time again of the longevity of his patience. Extending a hand and leading the way back to light as he always had. 

He could only hope to share his entire story one day. While what was left of his memories had all been caramelized, turning bittersweet, some left congealed messes of perceived reality and intermittent snippets of truth. He wanted to share whatever he had left to offer because Sonic deserved it. He deserved to see the entire picture, every component that made up his unique character. He proved himself worthy of his trust long before they were romantically involved and although it was hard, he acknowledged that if someone was willing to love him in his entirety they deserved his unfiltered ruminations. 

“I never thought I’d have something like this Shadow.” The smile stretched across his face full and sincere, but Sonic felt something stuck in his throat, something that had been lodged there for a while now, screaming to get out. His past told him not to say this freely, for it could have unintended consequences. But it was Shadow’s presence alone who put him at ease, around him Sonic felt like he could say anything, with the exception of this.

Suddenly, Shadow dropped to the ground, sitting in the criss-cross position, he then pulled the azure hedgehog down into his lap to hold him close, his silent affirmation of affection. “I would have never thought..” Shadow interrupted his statement by kissing Sonic tenderly on his soft lips “... I always sort of assumed I was too broken. But I feel at peace around you, which is strange seeing how you have an inability to stay still.” 

Sonic snickered at the statement, but he felt a new, unwelcome underlying sadness at Shadow viewing himself as broken. And knowing him, it was how he viewed himself. To Sonic, he was more than the sum of his fragmented past. He could only wish his boyfriend saw him the way he saw him. He was easily the strongest person he knew. Despite the hand that life had dealt him, he persisted, never ceasing in his never-ending strive to protect the planet that he loved. Selflessly throwing himself at the cause with every fiber of his being. 

He certainly had an unconventional way of moving throughout the world but, he was still moving forward nonetheless. His reserved, dismissive nature would give the impression of undying arrogance. And Sonic did have to admit, Shadow did definitely have an ego, but at his core, he was incredibly disparaging toward himself. He was all too willing to play the role of the martyr, leaping at the chance to sacrifice himself if it meant that another would be spared. 

Sonic couldn’t decide if this was a product born from the guilt that had injected itself into his mind, making itself a costume with every facet of the hedgehog’s life, reminding him of its presence whenever the hybrid decided to entertain the idea of moving on and forward. Or was it Shadow’s intended purpose that gave him the notion that he must be the sacrificial lamb? 

Sonic had gathered from their more in-depth conversations that from the moment age had adorned him with the ability of comprehension, it was drilled into his head that he was a mere project to be used as his creators and benefactors deemed fit. To some, he was a cure, to others a weapon, in any circumstance he was a tool given the gift of mind, body, and soul. Though Shadow was defiant in many ways as a character, the effects of his creator’s nurture succeeded him in Shadow’s mannerisms and view of himself as he often lacked prudence in regards to his own safety and well being. 

Sonic reached for his partner’s hand and leaned deeper into his shoulder. He whispered his words, almost as if he feared them. “You’re not broken Shads. I know you think you are sometimes but you’re not. And anything that’s broken can be fixed right? I’ll stay right here until you think you’re whole again, and then I’ll continue to stay because you were you the entire time.” 

Shadow found himself feeling quite guilty, not a foreign emotion but what prompted its sudden introduction required further evaluation. The hybrid now felt guilty over the feeling that he was receiving more often than giving. His difficult personality made it hard for him to offer a smile and a positive attitude. His tribulations proved to need excessive comfort to pacify until the next time it decided to rear its unsightly head. He wondered what he could provide Sonic in return for his abundant positive energy and his willingness to sit through the nights of unbroken weeping. 

“Y’know, about how you said you feel peace around me.. you’re the only one who sees me cry. Sure Tails and Knuckles might have caught a little sniffle but you… you let me get it all out. I’ve never felt comfortable enough with someone to tell anyone about my nightmares or about how stressful it gets. Like, I know you’d never see me differently! It’s really not fair to you though because you’ve been through hell and back and…”

Sonic was promptly silenced with a forceful, passionate yet chaste kiss from the dark hedgehog as though he was acting on instinct. Shadow promptly spoke before Sonic could continue. “Don’t you dare invalidate your experience! Regardless of what I’ve been through, I am always a shoulder to cry on if it is needed. You are too reckless, too heroic, too noble, too perfect to not be left unscathed. You deserve above all else to be given comfort for what you do, and I am always here to provide that for you. I am always right here for you Sonic, whenever, however, you may need me. You are wonderful in my eyes, please don’t hesitate to come to me for support of any kind.”

It was a strange reaction, he knew it, but Sonic smiled sweetly at Shadow’s face that spoke of urgency. For once in his life, he was at a loss for words as the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. How do you accurately respond to that level of understanding and dedication? Despite Sonic’s ever amicable and extroverted tendencies, he wasn’t ever offered this level of loyalty, rendering him useless at properly articulating a response, he was never the best at emotions anyway. Even in his relationships, Sonic’s title as hero reigned supreme. It wasn’t a secret that his friends relied on him as their savior. Even his closest companions in life depended on him in some fashion, ultimately counting on him to fix whatever obstacle had come their way and for him to return their lives back to normal. 

He did it, and he would continue to do this thankless work with a smile plastered on his face despite the consequences that may present themselves to him. It had consequences of course, but that didn’t seem to matter much to Sonic. His exhaustion didn’t matter until the job was done and faith was restored. 

He only found it strange that the one life he didn’t manage to save, the one that had managed to slip through the cracks, was the one that had provided undying adoration unlike he’d ever felt up to that point. Maybe that’s what it was about Shadow, he didn’t expect anything in return, yet he promised to provide undeniable love and support through thick and thin. And Shadow never failed to express his appreciation for him, for more than just his position as a hero even if it was through gestures rather than words. He was his equal, choosing to stand with him against any opponent, and he couldn’t help but adore him. 

The words had climbed out of his throat and out of his mouth, he couldn't contain it any longer, and he didn’t want to. He had faith that he wouldn’t be rejected, he needed it to be known. It hadn't been expressed up to that point but there was no sense in denying it, it was prevalent every time he encountered ebony fur set against crimson accents. “I love you, Shadow.” 

Through a toothy, genuine smile that glowed through every semblance of his body, right down to his affectionate mannerisms he replied without a single doubt. “I love you too, Sonic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit, this was supposed to come out forever ago but I got wrapped up with Christmas and I really didn't want to rush this given it's the last chapter. but omg THANK YOU TO EVERYONE FOR READING! Esp that who've stuck with me since the begging of ground breaking discoveries chapter one! Hope everyone has a wonderful day!


End file.
